Jinchuriki of the Foot Clan
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Upon his birth by request of Sarutobi, Naruto is taken in and raised by the honorable Oroku Saki; head of the Foot Clan and leader of the Village of Dragons. Trained in the style of the Foot clan, Naruto will prove his worth to the ninja land as both a Jinchuriki and inheritor of the title of The Shredder.
1. Oroku Naruto

**(Hey, guys. I thought about dropping another Naruto story for you. While I may have done a Naruto Shredder story before in the past, this one takes a different turn where Naruto is actually raised by a honorable and noble Oroku Saki outside the village and trained in the art of the Foot Clan. Well, take a look.)**

The village of Konoha was in a state of disrepair and damage, for the night before was when the nine tailed fox; a demon of great and tremendous power was unleashed and laid waste to the village. His rampage cost the lives of many shinobi and others, but the biggest casualty of all was the death of the village's leader Minato Namikaze; the Fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki.

But what some did not know was that Minato and Kushina weren't entirely victims of the nine tails rampage. Rather they stopped the beast by sealing it away in the body of their newborn son, Naruto. Unfortunately the sealing took a toll on their lives and they passed away.

When the bodies were recovered, Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage of the village made sure Naruto was taken with him. Now inside the village's administration building sat the old man at his desk, while a crib was off to the side containing the baby. Inside the room was another old man who was still a bit younger than Sarutobi, and dressed in sage garments, who spoke.

"Are you sure about this, sensei?" the old man asked the Third.

"Yes, Jiraiya," Sarutobi began, "It's far too dangerous to let Naruto grow up in the village that will resent him and convince the younger generation to treat him the same. So he's far better off growing up away from all of that."

"I know, but still..."

"I understand your concern, Jiraiya. But even you are in no position to be looking after a baby what with your own spy network to keep watch on potential threats. Plus I don't think Kushina would be too thrilled at what growing up under your care could do to her baby." Sarutobi warned Jiraiya who cringed knowing exactly what he meant.

"Good point."

Suddenly materializing in the room was an Anbu who spoke to the Third, "Lord Third, our guest has arrived."

"Send him in." Sarutobi ordered.

The Anbu vanished, and soon the door opened up and two figures stepped inside. The first figure was a tall dark haired man wearing a white kimono robe with a gray torso guard on it with a three toed dragon crests on each of the shoulders. The one beside him was wearing a black ninja outfit, an metal oni mask over his face, and strapped to his back was a sword.

The two bowed their heads to the Hokage, as the first one spoke, "Good to see you again, Lord Third."

"Oroku Saki, good to see you as well. Even you, Hattori Tatsu." Sarutobi motioned to the masked man.

"Arigato, Lord Third." Tatsu answered.

Saki turned to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, I certainly hope your hunt for research for your novels haven't dwindled your skills."

Jiraiya looked insulted, "I'll have you know it's my skills that have kept me alive during my research."

"Obviously." Saki replied.

"So it's just you two?" Sarutobi inquired.

Saki sighed, "Yes. Shen would've come, but she still is in need of rest due to having recently give birth."

"Yes, so you've mentioned in your previous letter you were expecting. How is the baby?"

"She's beautiful," Saki said happily, "Our little Karai."

"So a daughter, huh?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Yes," Saki confirmed, "We have faith she will grow into a fine shinobi of the Foot Clan."

"Here's hoping," Sarutobi said, before cutting to the chase, "Now then, you know why we've summoned you here especially of all times?"

"Yes. The nine tails has broken free from Kushina's seal and ran amok." Saki replied.

"Judging from the state of the village, it wasn't so easy to restrain." Tatsu noted.

"I'm afraid not, but the real reason I called you here was because of this."Sarutobi motioned to the crib.

Saki and Tatsu walked over and looked inside seeing the blonde haired baby sleeping, "So this is Minato and Kushina's boy?" Saki asked.

"Yes. Meet Naruto."

"He does look like their child." Saki noticed.

"Indeed. Now since you read my letter what is your answer?" Sarutobi asked, as Saki answered.

"You wish for me to take Naruto with me back to the Dragon village for his own safety."

"Correct. When the damage here is restored and the villagers have their time to mourn they will eventually turn their anger and hatred towards Naruto because of the nine tailed fox that now resides within him. There is only so much I can do for the boy while keeping check on the whole village. Especially with my old teammates and even Danzo breathing down my neck. You were very close friends with Minato and Kushina whenever you came to visit our village with your father."

Saki sighed recalling those good memories, "Yes. They were indeed my best friends, and I would do anything for them. Even give my own life for theirs."

"Then you have an answer?" the Hokage inquired.

Saki nodded, "Yes. I will look after Naruto and raise him as my own. And I know Shen wouldn't mind having another to call her child."

Sarutobi smiled, "Thank you."

"But sir, there remains a problem," Tatsu spoke up, "The village will know Naruto isn't really your child."

"Yes, but all that can be fixed," Sarutobi said, as he got up from his desk and walked over to the crib. He laid a hand down on Naruto's forehead and concentrated. Suddenly Naruto's blonde hair had turned to a dark black shade like Saki's.

"Excellent," Saki said, "Now no one, not even the village of Konoha will realize it."

Sarutobi nodded, "You two had best take Naruto and go while you can without anyone else knowing. We'll keep in touch on Naruto's progress as he grows."

"Understood." Saki agreed, as he gently picked the baby up and held hi close while smiling down at the boy.

As the two walked out of the office, Jiraiya couldn't help but sniffle, which didn't go unnoticed by Sarutobi, "There-there, Jiraiya. It's not really goodbye, after all."

"I know." Jiraiya said, as he wiped his eyes.

Sarutobi himself couldn't help but feel sad himself, as he thought, 'Good luck, Naruto.'

As Saki and Tatsu made their way out of Konoha they traveled past the border of the Land of Fire before going up north to the Dragon Village.

Upon returning, Saki and Tatsu walked through the village while several of their shinobi who were wearing black ninja uniforms and masks while wearing headbands that had the symbol of the three toed dragon on the metal plates bowed their heads to him, as he passed by.

Tatsu spoke, "Master, I should get back to my post, while you head home."

"Yes. Off you go, Tatsu." Saki dismissed him, and Tatsu vanished.

So Saki returned home and entered the bedroom to see a beautiful woman with long black hair laying down resting, "Shen?" he asked.

The woman identified as Shen looked over and smiled at her husband, "Welcome home, Saki."

"I brought back some company that I think you'll be happy to see." Saki said, as he showed her Naruto.

Shen's eyes lit up with joy at the sight of him, "Saki, he's so beautiful."

"He's Minato and Kushina's." Saki explained.

"He is?"

"Yes. There's so much I have to tell you." Saki said, as he began telling her everything Sarutobi told him.

"Oh, my goodness. Minato and Kushina..." Shen said sadly.

"Yes. They're gone, and their son is all that's left of their legacies. Sarutobi requested we raise him as our own for his safety. I hope that won't be a problem."

Shen smiled, "None at all. I would be honored to be the mother of our best friends child. And now, I have both a daughter and a son." she held Naruto close.

"Speaking of whom," Saki said, as he looked over to a crib set up close. He took Naruto and brought him over to the crib where a baby girl with traces of black hair were on her head, "Naruto, this is Karai. She will be your new sister. Karai, this is your new brother Naruto." Saki placed Naruto down next to Karai, as the two babies looked to each other and moved closer to one another.

Saki looked over to his wife and spoke, "I think they're going to get along just fine." he went over to Shen and laid down next to her as they cuddled together.

Naruto wouldn't know it now, but he was indeed meant to do great things in the years that would follow, and luckily won't be alone.

**(And there you go. Hope you guys enjoy this new take of putting Naruto in the Foot Clan. This Oroku Saki is modeled more after the 2003 version and not the demon Oroku Saki. Tatsu is modeled after his 2012 cartoon incarnate, while Karai will eventually be modeled after her 2012 cartoon counterpart. Catch you all next time.)**


	2. History

**(Welcome to the next chapter. Glad to see this has caught the attention of many. And I hope you'll continue to enjoy it.)**

In the Dragon Village's administration building, Oroku Saki was sitting at his desk going over some paper work, until a Foot ninja appeared before him.

"Lord Saki!" he said frantically.

Saki looked up at his ninja, "What is it?"

"We have a situation, sir." the ninja answered.

Saki's attention was obtained and asked in concern, "What is the problem?"

"It's Naruto and Karai, sir."

Suddenly Saki's worry dimmed before looking annoyed, "What have they done this time?"

Meanwhile out in the village, Naruto and Karai who were now twelve years old were running through down the roads away from a couple of Foot Ninja who were scratching their bodies as if they had fleas or something.

Karai had amber eyes, black hair that was blonde in the back with an angled bob and long ear-tails, and a very athletic body. She had several black earrings and red eyeliner on the top of her eyelids. Her attire was a black form-fitting jumpsuit fitted with silver armor, traditional Japanese shoes, and a purple belt. Naruto had grown his black hair to his shoulders while he retained the whisker markings on his cheeks as he did when he was a newborn, and wore a male version of Karai's attire.

"Naruto! Karai! You two get back here at once!" one of the ninja shouted to the kids.

"Catch us, and we will!" Naruto called back with a laugh.

The two went around a corner, before the Foot ninja arrived and hurried down the streets after them. What they didn't know, was the sibs used camouflage wallpaper to blend into a building wall.

"Slipping itching powder into the ninja's uniforms," Karai chuckled, "Naruto, your cleverness never ceases to amaze me."

"I'm just that good, Karai." Naruto chuckled.

"Is that so?" came a voice from behind the two.

Both sibs jumped to see a tall man was standing right behind them. He had long red hair and goatee and was wearing a blue robe that had a golden scaly snake pattern going around it.

"Khan sensei!" the two gasped.

"Up to your mischievous antics once again, you two?" Khan asked with a disappointed shake of his head.

"They're really more like hair brained schemes." Naruto explained while smiling nervously.

"I don't care what you call them!" Khan shouted with intimidation, "Honestly, I would've thought the children of our village leader would be more behaved than this."

"We behave." Karai argued.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have fun, now can we?" Naruto sneered.

Khan grumbled, before answering, "Just get back to the academy before I have you stay afterward."

"Yes, sir." the siblings answered together, before following the man.

Back at the administration building, another Foot ninja appeared before Saki, "My lord. Your children have been caught by Master Khan who is escorting them back to the academy."

"Good. You're dismissed." Saki said, as the two left. Once he was alone, Saki smiled to himself as if trying to contain something, before letting out hearty laughter at his kids shenanigans.

* * *

Later at the village academy, Naruto and Karai stood before their fellow classmates, with Khan at their side, "Now that Naruto and Karai have returned we can resume today's lesson. Both of you take your seats."

"Yes, sensei." the two answered, before sitting down together. At the end of the table the two sat at, was a boy their age that looked very muscular even with a young built. He had blonde hair done up in a thin ponytail. His attire included black boots, black pants, a gray shirt, and a black sleeveless long coat.

"Busted again, huh?" he asked the two.

"Took them a lot longer to catch us this time, Hun." Naruto replied.

"So what'd you do this time?"

"We snuck into the Foot Ninja's locker rooms and filled their uniforms with itching powder." Karai explained.

"They were scratching so much you'd think they stepped in poison ivy." Naruto laughed.

"Quiet back there!" Khan shouted, and the three fell silent, "Good. Now then, who here can tell us the history behind the founding of our village? Yes, Naruto?"

"Well, sensei, it all dated back more than fifteen hundred years ago," Naruto began, "It started with one man, the dreaded Koga Takuza. He was said to be one of the greatest warriors in the history of the ninja lands. His skill with the blade was said to be greater than even the samurais of the Land of Iron. Takuza stole the sacred totems of his fallen enemies and fused them into an alloy stronger than steel. That alloy would be forged to create the legendary armor of the Shredder. With his skills and armor Takuza took in people who lost their way in life and gave them a new purpose by training them to become Foot Ninja. Soon they built the village on this land that was rumored to have been a former mating ground for dragons. The crest he chose to represent our village was the three toed dragon symbol."

"Very good, Naruto," Khan commended them, "And who can tell us where the armor of the Shredder resides? Karai."

"The armor of the Shredder is under the care of the village leader himself. For only a strong, courageous, and caring leader is worthy enough to wear it." the girl explained.

"Correct." Khan nodded in confirmation.

Naruto and Karai overheard some whispering from their fellow classmates, "They really nailed it."

"What do you expect from the children or Lord Oroku Saki?"

Naruto and Karai rolled their eyes in response. While they were not ashamed to be recognized as the children of the village leader, they didn't want to be praised highly because of that, but because of their own talent and for being who they were themselves, not because of lineage.

After school, the siblings walked outside the academy with Hun running up to them, "Hey, you two wanna grab some food before heading home?"

"Sure. Might as well have a good meal before we go home to mom who'll nag us until dad gets home." Karai answered.

"So let's go." Naruto said, as he dragged the two along.

Soon they stopped by a food stand, where the three were chowing down. Karai looked to Naruto eating a bowl of ramen and spoke, "Honestly, Naruto, how can you eat so much ramen?"

"Hey, I don't eat it all the time. Besides you know mom likes to slip veggies in my food." Naruto said while gagging.

"I'm just glad you don't puke it up." Karai replied.

Hun sighed in relaxation, "Now this is what it's all about, right you guys? Having a good meal with your closest friends."

"True." Naruto agreed.

"Hey, you think we'll still be this close after graduation?" Hun asked.

"Why do you say that, Hun?" Karai asked.

"You know once we become full fledged ninjas things won't always be the same as they were."

"You got a point," Naruto admitted, "But still, just because we'll be ninjas doesn't mean we won't stop being friends."

"I hope so. I'd hate to lose you guys. You were the first friends I ever made at the academy." Hun said, as he recalled said memory, as the sibs did as well.

_A couple years back at the ninja academy, and an even younger Naruto and Karai were enjoying their time, until they heard screaming. They looked over seeing several of their classmates making way and hiding as a younger Hun walked by. The classmates were frightened by Hun's figure and intimidating appearance. The two were deeply concerned about how hurt the boy looked as their classmates looked at him with fear._

_Then in class, they decided to join Hun at the desk he sat at, while everyone else tried sitting as far away from him, "Mind if we join you?" Naruto asked Hun._

_Hun looked at Naruto and Karai in confusion, before answering, "Well, no. But why would you want to sit here and next to me?"_

"_Well, why wouldn't we?" Karai asked._

"_Nobody here likes me," Hun said feeling dismal, "They look at me like I'm some kind of freak."_

"_Freak? Just because you're big and strong?" Naruto asked in confusion._

"_That's how everyone here sees me." Hun motioned to their scared classmates._

"_Well, then they're just a bunch of idiots." Karai scowled at her classmates for their insensitivity._

"_What do you mean?" Hun asked._

"_So what if you're bigger and stronger looking than them?" Naruto asked rhetorically, "You think that makes you any different from them? Because it doesn't. Everybody here is different for one reason or another."_

"_He's right," Karai agreed, "You are who you are, not what others make you out to be."_

_Hun was in awe by their kind words, and asked, "You really mean that?"_

"_We do." Naruto nodded._

"_Thank you." he smiled._

"_I'm Naruto. And this is my sister Karai."_

"_Nice to meet you." Karai greeted._

"_I'm Hun." he introduced himself, and the three smiled thus their friendship was born._

The three friends smiled at the memory, before Naruto spoke, "Guys, let's make a pact. No matter what what happens, we'll always be friends."

"Agreed." Karai and Hun answered, as they enjoyed their food.

* * *

When Naruto and Karai returned home they were greeted by a very stern mother, "What were the two of you thinking?!"

"It was just a joke, mom." Naruto winced at how stern Shen sounded.

"And in a way it was like training." Karai added.

"How do you call pranking the Foot ninja training?" Shen crossed her arms.

"We were able to slip in without them knowing until the prank was sprung." Naruto explained.

"And we avoided capture longer than our previous exploits." Karai put in.

"That may be so," came a familiar voice, as they looked over and saw Saki, "However, real ninja wouldn't let themselves get caught by anyone." he noted on Khan catching them.

The siblings felt sheepish, and answered, "Yes, father."

"However, I commend you two on your performance. Your stealth moves have greatly improved. Keep this up and I may be in trouble should one of you try to assassinate me." Saki joked followed by a laugh.

"Where would be the honor in assassinating our own father?" Karai asked rhetorically.

Shen spoke to her husband in disbelief, "I cannot believe you're actually encouraging their juvenile behavior."

"Shen, need I remind you that you weren't exactly miss perfect yourself?" Saki smirked.

"Touche." Shen blushed in embarrassment.

Saki then gave his children a firm look, "But I want the two of you to behave yourselves. Graduation isn't far off, and I want the two of you to be at the peak of your strengths when it happens."

"You can count on us, dad." Naruto confirmed.

Saki raised a brow before an idea came to mind, "Why don't the two of you come with me. There's something I want to show you." the sibs were curious before following their father up the stairs, while Shen watched knowing what her husband was going to do.

Naruto and Karai followed Saki into his personal training room, which the two were only allowed inside when given permission. Saki walked up to a cabinet and pulled the doors opened to reveal an armored suit with blades on the shoulder pads, arms, legs, and two longer blades on the left gauntlet (Armor from 2003 episode The Shredder Strikes parts 1 and 2).

Upon seeing the armor left the two siblings in a state of awe, "That's..." Naruto began, as Karai finished.

"The armor of the Shredder."

"Yes. Beautiful, isn't it?" Saki asked his children.

"Words alone cannot do it justice." Naruto said as he basked in the presence of the armor.

"It was forged by our village founder himself so many years ago." Karai repeated what Naruto mentioned in class.

"Correct. And it has survived undamaged to this very day." Saki put in.

"Then the alloy that Takuza made it from really is stronger than steel." Naruto realized.

"But why show us this, father?" Karai inquired.

"To motivate you two," Saki answered, "The clan's founder was one of the greatest ninjas in the world, his forging of this armor was through skill, dedication, and effort. I know the two of you will make names for yourselves eventually as well. I am confident you will."

The two bowed their heads, "Thank you, father."

Saki crouched down and ruffled their heads, "Come. Let's prepare dinner together with your mother."

"Yes!" the two cheered as they raced downstairs ahead of their father who in turn closed up the armor cabinet before following them.

That night, as Saki and Shen prepared for bed, Shen spoke to her husband, "Saki, I know this is sudden, but Naruto has grown so well under our care. But I think it's time he knew the truth."

"I won't deny you're right, Shen. However, I must wait until after graduation. I don't want to burden him with this secret kept from him." Saki said, as the two got into bed.

"I understand," Shen replied, "I just hope when he knows he won't think any less of us."

Saki smiled, "Naruto is a good kid. If he's anything like Minato or Kushina given time he will understand." the couple snuggled together before falling asleep.

**(And there you go. In my story Khan from the Back to the Sewers series is the Foot Academy's instructor, and Hun from 2003 is aged down to Naruto and Karai's age. I am borrowing several elements and legends surrounding the Foot and the Shredder used in the first three series. And if you guys aren't buying the whole nice, loving, and fatherly Oroku Saki then you're just looking at it the way he's portrayed in all the turtles series, instead of knowing that this isn't that version of him. I'll see you all next time.)**


	3. Graduation

**(And here were are with the next chapter, as Naruto, Karai, their friend Hun, and their classmates face graduation and official induction into the Foot clan ninja.)**

One night in the Oroku household, Naruto was getting in some night training, by practicing against the wooden dummies and other training tools.

As he trained, Karai had been secretly watching him making sure not to give herself away. As Karai watched her brother's form with every move he made a part of her was awed by him. But not the normal admiration for your sibling type of awe, but something much more. It was so much she started blushing while keeping her eyes on him. When she realized what was coming over her, she bolted and returned to her room.

Karai leaned up against her door panting while feeling warm all over, "What was that about? Why did I suddenly get this warm feeling over watching Naruto train? I've never felt that way before about him in the past. And my heart's pounding like crazy. Wait a minute, could this be... Love? No! No it can't be that. Naruto's my brother. I can't be having feelings for him. I'm just losing it. Come on, Karai. Pull it together. Tomorrow's the academy finals, and I can't lose my focus." she calmed herself down before going off to bed.

Naruto meanwhile had completed his nightly training and took a drink from a bottle of water, "There. That should do it. Tomorrow for the academy finals, they're gonna be in for a shock when they discover this secret weapon dad introduced me too." he then headed to bed.

* * *

The next morning at the Foot Academy, Naruto and Karai arrived outside where Hun was waiting for them, "Morning, you two." he greeted.

"Morning, Hun." Karai greeted.

"How're you feeling this morning?" Naruto inquired.

"Very nervous, but I'll manage. What about you two?"

"Never been better." Karai answered.

"I'm actually stoked." Naruto admitted.

"I expected as much from you guys," Hun smirked, "Come on, let's go inside before Khan sensei decides to write us up as tardy."

"Technically he can't because there's still some time before class begins." Karai replied.

"Knowing sensei, he'll come up with an excuse." Naruto joked, and the three laughed together.

Later on inside the classroom, the students took their seats, as Khan entered the room, "Good day, students."

"Good day, Khan sensei." the class answered.

"Today will be the last day of class for you all, hopefully," he began, "For today you will be put to the test to see how much you have learned during your studies here, and if you are ready to join the ranks of the Foot shinobi."

"Yeah!" the students voiced their excitement.

"Quiet!" Khan silenced them, before clearing his throat, "Follow me." he led the students out of the classroom and into a training room, "You will be trained in two elements. Strength and Stealth. The first test of strength is you will each be going up against one of the ninja of the Foot. And should you pass the first one, only then will you move onto the next test. Let's begin."

And so each student was called up one by one to spar against a member of the Foot. Khan then called out, "Oroku Karai!"

Karai got up, and Naruto whispered to her, "Go get'em."

"Thanks." she whispered back, as she took position on the mat, as her opponent took position.

The two started off with a bow of their heads in respect, before they engaged in hand to hand combat. Karai was blocking every move her opponent was making before striking back. She performed a sweep kick and knocked her opponent off his feet.

"You're out!" Khan called to the Foot ninja, and spoke to Karai, "Good," Karai smiled, and went over to the rest of the students who had passed the first test, "Oroku Naruto!"

Naruto went to the mat with his opponent who bowed his head as well. Their fight commenced with Naruto blocking his opponents moves, before gaining some distance, "Time for some tag team. Ninja art; Shadow clone jutsu!" in a poof of smoke appeared a second Naruto.

"Shadow clone?" his opponent asked.

"That's right. This bad boy is solid, and not an illusion." Naruto answered, as he and his clone engaged the Foot ninja, and finished him with a double flying kick that sent him flying into the wall.

"You're out!" Khan called to the ninja, and turned to Naruto with a smirk, "Nicely done."

Naruto smiled, as he joined his sister and the others, "Shadow clone? That's what you've been working on with father?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. But I just wished I had to face more opponents, because one shadow clone isn't all I'm capable of." he answered.

"You can make more?" Karai asked in surprise.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto smirked, until they saw Hun get called.

Hun fought his opponent using a combination of his brute strength and ninja reflexes was able to dodge and subdue his opponent granting him a pass.

Soon the others managed to complete their first test. Khan spoke up, "Well, done. You've all successfully completed the first phase of your test. But now comes the test of stealth. Naruto, you come with me." he instructed, as Naruto followed him into another room.

Naruto saw set up was a mannequin wearing a Foot uniform, but connected all over were multiple bells big and small, "You have fifteen seconds. Remove as many of the bells as you can. One sound and you fail."

"Is that all?" Naruto asked.

"No. There's one more thing. We work in concealment," he held up a smoke bomb, "Fifteen seconds. Go!" he dropped the smoke bomb to release the contents shrouding the room.

Khan kept an eye on the stopwatch while listening closely for any ringing. After fifteen seconds he stopped the clock. The smoke cleared, and his eyes widened as he saw Naruto standing before him with every bell in his arms.

"Is this enough?" Naruto asked rhetorically, while Khan smirked.

"Very impressive, Naruto. You are the first of your class to pass with flying colors."

"Thanks, Khan sensei." Naruto bowed his head to his teacher who did the same to him.

As Naruto waited outside, he saw several of his classmates come out looking happy implying that they had also passed like he did. But Naruto was only concerned about two people hoping they'd pass just as he did. Then he saw coming out was Karai smiling, "Karai!" he called.

"Naruto!" Karai called back, as they embraced.

"You passed?" they asked together, "Of course!" they laughed at the stereo they were causing.

"This is so great." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah. Father will be so proud of us." Karai agreed.

"Hey, you guys!" Hun called, as he rushed over and pulled the two into a bone crushing group hug.

"Hey, Hun. You pass too?" Naruto groaned from the tight hug.

"You know it. I'm so glad we all passed." Hun said, as he let the two down.

Soon Khan approached, "Attention, students. You all passed the test of the Foot. I am very proud of you," how bowed his head, "Now then, you will return here tonight at the sound of the gong. Go forth and revel in your success."

"Yeah!" the students cheered, as they rushed off to tell their families.

At the administration building, Tatsu appeared in the office and spoke to his master, "Lord Saki. Khan has just given me the results of the academy students final tests."

"Good. Let me see," Saki ordered, as Tatsu handed him the results. Saki looked through the students results before happening upon the results of his children. He smiled to himself and thought, 'I knew you two could do it.'

* * *

Naruto and Karai raced home before barging inside, "Mom!" they called.

Shen stepped into the foyer and saw them, "My goodness. You two are home early."

"Mom, you'll never guess what happened." Karai began, only for Shen to answer.

"Let me guess. You both passed?"

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a mother. I know these things." she giggled.

"Right." they answered.

"Just wait till father here's about this." Karai said feeling eager to tell him.

"Actually, by now he already does." Shen answered.

"I wish he was here to tell us how he feels." Naruto said.

"Trust me, you'll be seeing him soon." Shen assured them, which made them happy.

* * *

As nighttime came, Shen stepped out, while Naruto and Karai were pacing around until they heard the sound of a gong ring through the village. Knowing what that meant, the two left their home and headed back to the academy where they saw Hun and the rest of their classmates.

"Wonder how they're going to do this?" Hun wondered.

"We'll know soon enough." Naruto replied.

Suddenly appearing before them was Tatsu, "Tatsu sensei." Karai said in surprise.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." Tatsu instructed, as he led the graduates into the academy, but surprised them by opening a trap door in the floor. They followed Tatsu down feeling anxious, before they entered a chamber, and saw up above in the balconies were many other Foot shinobi including Tang Shen, and the rest of the parents and families of the graduates..

The graduates stopped upon Tatsu halting them. They looked ahead and saw a figure approaching. As it got closer it was revealed to be Oroku Saki wearing the Shredder armor, along with a black cape that covered his shoulders along with it dragging around behind him a bit. He made it to the center room looking out at the graduates, and his shinobi in the balconies. He turned his attention towards Tatsu as said ninja approached him, "Master Shredder." Tatsu bowed his head and moved the part of the cape covering his right shoulder exposing his bladed shoulder pad, and the same for his left shoulder so that both his shoulders weren't covered by the cape, "Roll it out." Tatsu ordered the Foot ninja as they rolled out a red carpet in honor for their master.

When they finished rolling it out, they took their positions back with the other Foot ninja and Khan as Saki stood on it looking at the recruits who formed a line. Tatsu handed his master a headband with a metal plate that had the Foot crest on it. The first graduate approached and knelt before him. As Saki tied the headband around the student's head, he addressed the graduates.

"Money cannot buy the honor that you have all earned today," Saki began, as the graduate bowed his head and walked off to the side, as the other students one by one did the same as he did, "You make us all proud. Only effort, discipline, loyalty earn you the right to wear the village headband. You are now members of the Foot. This is your family, and I am not only your leader, but your father as well."

Naruto and Karai each walked up to their father who smiled underneath his mask before putting their headbands on each of them, before they joined the others, "Though our village is a minority compared to the five great nations, we are all a proud clan. And together we shall continue to show the ninja land the Foot are not a clan to underestimate. From this day forward you shall all serve your village and put your life on the line to protect it and your comrades. I give you the graduates of the Foot!" he declared while raising his arms.

"Long live the Foot!" several ninja announced, and cheered.

And so the time for celebration had begun with the graduates parents coming down to personally congratulate them for passing. Shen came over to her children and embraced them, "I'm so proud of the both of you."

"As am I." Saki said, as he approached, and removed his helmet to show the proud look on his face.

"Thank you, father." Naruto and Karai said.

"Now how about we go home and have a big dinner?" Saki suggested.

"That's what I'm talking about." Naruto smiled.

* * *

Back at their home, Naruto, Karai, and their parents had just had a wonderful meal. After cleaning up, Naruto spoke to Karai, so be honest, Karai. How do I look wearing this headband?"

"You pull it off well." Karai admitted.

"Thanks. You do too."

The two smiled at each other, until Saki called out, "Naruto. Karai. Could you two come here please?"

The both of them curiously walked to their parents room where both Saki and Shen were present, "Is something wrong?" Karai asked.

"Both of you sit," Shen instructed, "There are matters we need to discuss."

Naruto and Karai sat before their parents as Saki spoke, "Naruto, these matters we need to discuss concern you the most."

"Me?" Naruto asked in concern.

Saki looked to Shen who nodded, and spoke to the boy, "Naruto, there's no easy way for me to say this, but you are not really our child."

When Saki said those words the supposed sibs looked in shock, but none so much as Naruto who was having such a good day what with graduation, only to suddenly have this bomb dropped on him.

**(And there you go. Naruto, Karai, Hun, and their classmates have passed, but now Naruto is faced with a big truth about himself. How will he deal when Saki and Shen explain everything? Tune in next time.)**


	4. Squad Kappa

**(Hello again, everyone. I'm back with the next installment, where Naruto learns his true heritage and becomes part of a squad.)**

Naruto stood before Saki and Shen in total shock from what his supposed father had just told him, "Wait a minute. Back it up. You're telling me the both of you aren't my parents?"

"Naruto isn't my brother?" Karai asked her parents in shock.

"We're afraid so." Shen confirmed.

"How is this possible?" Naruto demanded.

"This was twelve to thirteen years ago Naruto when I brought you home with me the night you were born." Saki explained.

"What happened?" Naruto inquired, while squinting suspiciously.

"Well, Naruto. For starters you were not born here in the village. You were born the village of Konoha." Saki began.

"Konoha?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Correct. Your parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

"Namikaze? Uzumaki?" the boy continued to question, until he remembered something from history, "Wait a sec. Minato Namikaze was Konoha's Fourth Hokage. I'm actually the son of a Hokage?"

"That's right," Saki confirmed, "That night all those years ago your parents died defending the village from the legendary nine tailed fox. Though it could not be killed, your father instead sealed the demon away in your body at the cost of his own life. Your mother herself sacrificed herself just to protect you."

"They did?" Naruto asked, before asking another question, "So how did I come to be here?"

"I was summoned to Konoha by the village's Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who asked that I take you in and raise you as my own outside Konoha. And for a real good reason."

"What reason is that?" the boy continued to wonder, as did Karai.

"Having the nine tails sealed inside you is news that would eventually spread like wildfire among the people. And once they have mourned the loss of anyone they might have lost in the destruction, they would've turned their anger out on you and even try to have you assassinated for just having the nine tails sealed inside you."

"They'd what?" Naruto gasped.

"But why would people consider doing anything like that, even to a kid?" Karai asked in confusion.

Shen calmed her daughter and explained, "People say and do things such as that out of grief and anger. Emotions can make people do terrible things to others, especially if they need a scapegoat to take anything like anger and hate out on. Minato and Kushina wouldn't have wanted you to live that kind of life, Naruto. Not even the Third Hokage would let that happen."

"So all this time I've been living a lie?" Naruto asked, only to get hugged by Saki and Shen.

"Naruto, you may not have had such a happy beginning, but look at where you stand," Saki began, "You are a wonderful son, and a fine ninja. I couldn't have asked for anything better than that in a boy blood or not."

"I feel the same way," Shen agreed, "Family isn't always defined by blood, Naruto. It's the bonds you share with those special and close to you that make you feel like family. Even if not by blood. Always remember that."

Naruto still had so many questions and thoughts rattling through his mind, but one thing was for sure, he knew his adoptive parents were right. It doesn't matter whose son he really was, because this was his family blood or not. So he just hugged the two adults and sobbed into their shoulders, with Karai joining in.

* * *

Later on, Naruto was washing up in the family onsen still thinking about what he just found out, "I don't believe this. All this time I've been not only the child of a village leader and hero, but I have a demon sealed inside me? How did I never notice? I'm really gonna have to go looking for more answers about this whole thing some day."

Suddenly the sound of the door opening, and footsteps approaching. He looked over and gawked seeing Karai walking in barefoot and wrapped in a towel.

"Karai?!" he gasped.

"Hey, Naruto. Room for another?" she asked, before sitting herself down in the bath close to Naruto.

"What're you doing in here?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Taking a bath of course." she answered like it was no big.

"But I'm here you know?"

"So what?" she asked rhetorically, "It's not like we haven't done this before."

"Well, yeah, but that was before..."

"Before I knew we're not really siblings?" Karai asked making Naruto look at her, "Naruto, we were raised together. We played together. We trained together. Do you suddenly remember none of that?"

"Of course not." Naruto replied, as Karai continued.

"We may not be siblings by blood, but I still feel close to you than ever. Not just because we were raised as siblings. But because we're friends. I know things won't be the same now that we know the truth, but don't let this affect how we feel."

Naruto stopped and thought about it and realized Karai was right. Just because they're not blood siblings, they're still friends and not even a truth like that could come between them, "You're right, Karai. Sorry about my awkwardness. It's just with all that's happened and learning about about my birth I just have so many things on my mind," he smiled at Karai, 'But you're right. This new revelation doesn't change the fact you and I are friends and nothing will come between us."

Karai smiled and hugged her brother, who hugged her back. As they embraced, Naruto thought, 'Wow. This feels even better than a sibling hug. And looking at Karai now, I'm starting to see how much prettier she is now... And soft. Whoa-whoa, back up. Don't start thinking about her that way this quickly. Oh I said it wouldn't be awkward, but this is something I'm gonna have to try and deal with.'

Karai herself had her own thoughts on the matter, 'I always did feel Naruto was more than a sibling to me. And now that I know we're not blood related this could mean there's a chance something more could be there between us. At least if he feels the same.' Eventually the two finished their bath and went to bed.

* * *

The next day all the graduated Foot Ninja returned to the academy for one last time. As Naruto and Karai entered, Hun ran over, "Guys! Guys!"

"Morning, Hun." Karai greeted.

"Look what I got last night." Hun showed them a tattoo of a purple dragon coiling around his left arm.

"Wow, nice tat." Naruto admitted.

"It's a rite of passage in my family," Hun explained, "Once a member of my family becomes a ninja we wear the mark of the dragon with pride."

"Well, we know you'll wear it well." Naruto smiled at him with confidence.

"Thanks." Hun said, before they took their seats.

Khan entered the room and spoke up, "Welcome, everyone. As of this moment you are no longer my students, but are Foot Shinobi of the village. I'm proud to have been your instructor, and now I watch you go off and do the village proud in the name of the Foot. For my final act as your teacher I will be pairing you off in teams of three under the command of a Jonin Foot Ninja."

The students were curious about this, as Khan started listing off teams and names. After listing a few students he spoke up, "Team Kappa shall consist of Oroku Naruto," Naruto's head shot up wondering who he would be paired with, "Oroku Karai."

Karai looked up and the siblings looked to each other smiling, until the last name was called, "And Hun!" Hun looked glad, as the three best friends were on the same team, "Your commanding leader shall be Hattori Tatsu."

The three shared a look, until Naruto spoke, "I'm good with it."

"Tatsu's like an uncle to us already." Karai admitted.

"This is awesome knowing we're still together!" Hun cheered.

And so Khan continued to list off names and teams until everyone was called. Within the hour several higher ranked Foot ninja showed up to take their assigned teams. Soon enough Tatsu showed up, and the students that remained were intimidated by his presence.

"That's really him." one student whispered to another.

"Hattori Tatsu." another whispered.

"He's one of the best shinobi in our village."

"Team Kappa, come with me!" Tatsu announced, as Naruto, Karai, and Hun stood up and left the classroom with him.

The four were soon sitting on a rooftop with Tatsu standing before them, "Now then, normally introductions are in order, but it's safe to say we all know each other very well."

"Got that right, Uncle." Naruto answered.

"Naruto," Tatsu began sternly, "While we may be close like family, you will address me as sensei when we're on the job. Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto knowing better than to get on his new captain's bad side answered, "Yes, sir."

"Good. From this moment on we are a team. The missions we do from this point on will require trust, loyalty, teamwork, and cooperation."

"Hai, sensei!" the three answered together with a bow of their heads.

"Then starting tomorrow, we begin our first mission. I'll see you all until then." Tatsu said, as he vanished.

"I wonder what sort of missions we'll be doing?" Hun wondered.

"Hopefully something exciting." Naruto hoped.

"Try not to get your hopes up this high too early, boys," Karai replied, "I mean do you honestly think we'll be starting real dangerous missions when we just graduated?"

"We can hope." Naruto shrugged, "Well, why don't we go grab a bite, huh?"

"Works for me." Hun agreed, as Karai rolled her eyes and followed the boys lead.

* * *

When they returned home, Shen was waiting, "So how did it go?" she inquired.

"We're on the same team!" Karai answered in excitement.

"And with our friend Hun as well!" Naruto added sounding just as excited.

Shen smiled, "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you two. And I know your father will be too."

"Thanks... mom." Naruto said, still finding it odd that while Shen wasn't really his mother, he was still raised by her and she was the only thing to a mother he ever had. Shen herself felt glad that despite knowing the truth Naruto still saw her as his mother.

When Saki came home, his children were waiting for him, "Evening, Naruto, Karai. I assume team placements went well?"

The two squinted, "Well, you obviously had a part in it, didn't you?" Naruto inquired.

"I may have had some influence in the choosing. But really Tatsu wanted the two of you together, as well as Hun." Saki admitted.

"Well, we're glad to be on the same team with each other and Hun." Karai admitted.

"I'm glad to hear it. And I have a final gift for the to of you on successfully becoming shinobi."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, as he and Karai were curious.

"Come with me." Saki beckoned them to follow.

The two followed their father into the dojo room, where Saki opened the cabinet containing the Shredder armor. He pulled out two swords in scabbards and presented them to his children, "These swords have been in the family for three hundred years. They were crafted by the master Toushi Kuwahara. It is said within the forging..."

Naruto spoke up amazed, "Kuwahara folded the metal over seven hundred times."

"To remove any impurities." Karai finished sounding just as flabbergasted.

"Yes," Saki confirmed, "You both really do know your history. I wish the two of you to have them."

"Really?" they asked.

"Uh-huh. I can think of no better wielders than my own children."

The two smiled, "Thank you, father."

Saki presented each of them with a sword, and the two unsheathed them to marvel at the craftsmanship on the blades, "They certainly go well together with you two." Saki smiled.

"Like they were made for us." Karai added, as she sheathed her weapon.

"We'll use them well, father." Naruto promised.

"I know you will." Saki nodded with faith.

Naruto turned to Karai, "Karai, let's be the best shinobi the village has ever seen."

"Yeah." Karai agreed. When Naruto stuck out his hand, Karai instead embraced Naruto who was surprised, but returned the gesture as well.

Saki himself took notice of Karai's behavior, and had a feeling revealing the truth about Naruto must've sparked some new emotions in her. This was something he and Shen would have to keep an eye on from this point on.

**(And there you have it. Naruto, Karai, and Hun are on a squad together under the guidance of Tatsu. Don't miss next time, where they're called to the village of Konoha to see this years academy class, and learn more. See you all until then.)**


	5. The Village of Konoha

**(Welcome back. Now that Naruto, Karai, and Hun are official shinobi the good stuff can begin. Here they're going on a little field trip to Naruto's former birth village.)**

One afternoon, Naruto and his squad were at the administration building reporting to Saki who was at his desk, "Mission accomplished, sir." Tatsu told Saki.

"Excellent," Saki smiled proudly, before looking at Naruto who didn't look too happy, "Naruto, is something wrong?"

"Well, dad-" Karai nudged him, and he remembered, "I mean, my lord. Not to question you or anything, but are we ninja or are we charity workers?"

"Naruto!" Tatsu scolded him, only for Saki to hold his hand up to silence the sensei.

"Explain yourself." Saki permitted Naruto.

"We've been at this ninja thing for a week and a half now, and all these missions you've been giving us is charity work," Naruto continued, "Helping with gardening, shopping, catching stray cats. Doesn't really sound like stuff the Foot Shinobi should be doing."

"A mission is a mission, Naruto," Tatsu answered, "And as newbie shinobi all graduates have to start with D-rank missions. Only with further training and experience with these low level missions can you move up to higher rank ones."

Naruto sighed, "Makes sense, but it just doesn't feel like it's doing me anything."

Saki squinted, "I see. Well, in that case perhaps something should be done."

"What do you mean?" Karai asked, as she and Hun suspected they were all in trouble from Naruto's questioning.

"As it so happens, I have been keeping in contact with the Third Hokage of Konoha, and is impressed with this years graduates of our village. He would actually like a team to come to the village and appear at the Konoha academy to give their students a demonstration and a challenge. I was planning on asking another team, but..."

"We'll take it!" Naruto immediately answered.

"Naruto, you can't just make that decision." Hun reminded him.

"Hun is correct," Tatsu replied, "As captain I make the calls on the missions for us."

"And?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Tatsu turned to Saki and answered, "We'll accept the mission."

"Good," Saki smiled, and turned to his children and their friend, "You are all to go home, pack the essentials, and be ready bright and early tomorrow."

"Hai!" the three answered.

"You're all dismissed." Saki dismissed them all.

As the trio left the building, Naruto spoke, "Can you believe we're finally being allowed to leave the village?"

"And to one of the five great nations too?" Hun asked.

"It'll definitely be something to look forward to." Karai admitted.

"Especially for me," Naruto admitted, "I'm finally going to see the village I was actually born in."

"Naruto." Karai said in concern, as she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto smiled at her, "Don't worry. I won't let anything there make me think differently about my life here."

Kara gave him a stern look, "It better not. The last thing any of us needs is you wanting to live there."

"Please. Like I'd give up all this for a village I have little to no memories of ever being in." he asked rhetorically.

Karai went back to smiling, "Good to hear." And with that the three parted back to their respective homes.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Team Kappa met with Tatsu at the village entrance, "Ok, now that everyone's here, let's get moving." at with that the squad took off from the village.

The journey was quick with them only needing to make a few stops, before finally arriving at the gates of Konoha. As they approached the gates, the four of them showed their to the two guards before being permitted entry.

As the pressed on, the two guards spoke to themselves, "Foot Ninja. This ought to be interesting, huh Kotetsu?"

"You could say that again, Izumo." Kotetsu agreed with the other guard.

As Team Kappa walked through the village, they took notice of everything around them from homes, shops, food stands, everything. They walked past a small noodle stand that caught Naruto's eyes, "Ichiraku Ramen. I may have to try this place out."

"That can be for later, Naruto." Tatsu told him, as they pressed on.

As they got closer to the Konoha Administration building, Hun took notice of the four stone heads above the building, "Look, aren't those..." he trailed off.

"The Four Hokages of Konoha." Karai answered.

Naruto looked up at the four heads, with his focus mostly on the head at the far left, 'So he was my birth father.' he thought to himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he followed him team inside the building. When they entered the Hokage's office they saw Hiruzen Sarutobi at his desk, "Lord Hokage." Tatsu greeted.

"Tatsu, it's been a long time," Hiruzen greeted, before looking at his squad, "So this is your squad?"

"Yes. This is Hun, Karai, and-"

"Naruto," the old man said with a smile, "The last time I saw you, you were just born."

Naruto looked at Hiruzen and started seeing memories flash of him holding him and placing him in a crib in this very office, "You do look sort of familiar." Naruto admitted.

"I should. I cared for you for a bit until I left you in the care of Oroku Sai," Hiruzen admitted, "He and I have been sharing letters about your growth since he took you in. He says you've grown into a fine shinobi."

"Dad really said that?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Indeed so. Same as you, Karai. I'm so glad you were there for Naruto as both a sibling and a friend."

"Thank you, sir," Karai began, "Even though I realize Naruto and I are not siblings by blood, we're still family."

Hirzuen smiled and nodded, "I'm glad to hear that. Now onto business. Our students at the ninja academy are about ready to graduate, and I was hoping you'd give them a little motivation to help them train and study harder to pass."

"It would give us good insight to see exactly what the students here have to do to become shinobi." Karai admitted.

"Yeah, and see how many of them have real potential." Hun put in.

"Of course we'll try not to rough them up too much." Naruto smirked slyly.

Before another word could be said, the door burst open and a kid wearing a long blue scarf came running in with a shuriken in hand, "Old man! Today's the day I defeat you and take the position of Hokage!" the hype dropped as soon as the kid tripped over his scarf and fell flat on his face.

"Ooh." Hun cringed.

"That was just pitiful." Karai shook her head.

"And embarrassing." Naruto put in.

The boy got up and spoke loudly, "Alright, who did that? Who just tripped me?" he turned to Naruto, "It was you wasn't it?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"You're the one who tripped me, didn't you?" the boy accused.

"Kid, you tripped over your own scarf." Naruto rebuffed.

"Don't try and talk your way out. You should have the decency to admit the truth!"

Naruto frowned at the kids attitude and spoke to Tatsu, "Sensei, permission to teach this kid a lesson?"

"Permission denied." Tatsu replied, making Naruto scowl.

"Konohamaru, that's enough! You're being very rude to our guests here!" Hiruzen said sternly, before speaking to the team, "I must apologize for my grandson's horseplay and rudeness."

"Grandson?" Hun asked, as the boy spoke proudly.

"That's right. I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi; the future Hokage of Konoha!" the boy declared.

Naruto raised a brow, "And is pitifully trying to assassinate your grandpa your plan to reach that goal?"

"No!" Konohamaru answered to preserve his pride.

"Well, if you wanna reach that goal, I suggest you take it more seriously than this," Naruto continued, while grabbing Konohamaru's attention, "Pulling a stunt like that is just child's play. If you really wanna be the leader of this village you need to be strong, smart, and above all fair and just. And there are no shortcuts to becoming a leader. Take that to heart."

"Huh?" Konohamaru asked in surprise. This was the first time anyone has ever treated him normally and not bow and kiss butt because of his relation to the Hokage. And Naruto's words really struck something in him.

"Honorable Grandson!" came a voice, as a man in sunglasses barreled into the room, "I'm so sorry about this, Lord Third!" he apologized.

"It's alright, Ebisu. No harm was done." Hiruzen answered.

"Come on along, Konohamaru. Your grandfather has work to do." the man named Ebisu spoke to the boy.

"Alright," he sighed before walking to the door, but stopped and spoke to Naruto, "Hey. What's your name?"

"Oroku Naruto." Naruto replied.

"Naruto," Konohamaru repeated, "I'll think about what you told me." he walked off.

Naruto smiled seeing his words got through to the kid, "Now then, where is this academy?" he asked the Hokage.

Hiruzen got off his seat, "I'll take you all there myself." one Shunshin later, the group found themselves outside the ninja academy.

"So this is the place?" Karai asked.

"Correct," Hiruzen confirmed, as a male Chunin with a scar across the bridge of his nose, "Ah, Iruka, perfect timing."

"Good morning, sir." Iruka greeted, before noticing Team Kappa, "And these must be the Foot Shinobi you requested to come here."

"Indeed. Everyone, this is Iruka Umino, one of the academy's instructors. Iruka, this is Tatsu, Karai, Hun, and Naruto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Iruka greeted.

"Feeling's mutual." Tatsu replied.

"I'll leave them in your care, Iruka." Hiruzen said, as he disappeared.

"Come on inside, class is about to start." Iruka said, as he showed the group inside.

* * *

When they reached his classroom, Iruka motioned them to wait outside, before addressing his students, "Alright, class, settle down. Before we begin today we have some very special visitors joining us today."

"Visitors?" several of the students were curious.

"May I introduce to you Team Kappa; Foot Ninja from the Dragon village." Iruka introduced, as the door opened, and Team Kappa stepped inside and presented themselves before the class.

Tatsu spoke up, "Greetings students. I am Hattori Tatsu, and this is my squad."

Naruto introduced himself, "I am Oroku Naruto."

"I am Oroku Karai." Karai followed.

"And I am Hun." Hun finished.

"Wait a minute," a pink haired girl spoke up, "You said they're from the Dragon Village?"

"Correct. Home of the legendary Foot Clan of ninja." Iruka answered.

"Hold on!" a boy with a puppy on his head spoke up loudly, "They don't look any older than us, and they're already ninja?"

"Kiba, inside voice." Iruka scolded the boy.

"Our final exam was more than a week ago." Naruto answered.

"Meaning you guys have already started being ninja before us?" Kiba asked in disbelief.

"Indeed," Karai confirmed, "We were called here to observe and partly teach you guys."

"What could we learn from anyone no older than us and who just graduated?" a random boy asked.

"You'd be surprised at what my students are capable of." Tatsu answered.

A big boy holding onto a bag of chips spoke, "Um, is there a reason you're wearing a mask like that?"

"I wear it for show, but I really only remove it to give people a hint as to what they're up against. And since you sound so interested, I'll show you." Tatsu removed his mask to reveal his face.

He had a clean shaved head, a mustache, but the shocking part of him was his blind eyes, "He's blind?" a blonde pony-tailed girl asked in surprise.

"If you're blind then why wear a mask?" a boy with a pineapple shaped ponytail asked, "Sounds like a drag if you ask me."

"Shikamaru, don't be rude." Iruka scolded him.

"It's quite alright, Iruka," Tatsu replied, "I'd be more than happy to indulge everyone. You see, children. I was born blind, but with an acute sense of hearing and smell. You might say it's like a sixth sense. My leader and old friend Oroku Saki saw this as a skill when all others mocked me. They said even with my strong sense of hearing and smell I would never make it as a ninja. So I trained for years honing the senses I have and proved them all I had what it took. I worked my way up through the ranks eventually becoming Oroku Saki's number two man. And from then on I was known to all as, The Blind Swordsman."

"Whoa." several of the students gasped in awe.

"Oroku Saki?" the pink haired girl asked while looking back at Naruto and Karai, "So your leader is..."

"Our father." Naruto answered on behalf of himself and Karai.

"You're the kids of your own village leader?" Kiba asked in surprise.

"Precisely." Karai confirmed.

Suddenly a boy with black hair spoke up, "I have heard the Foot ninja are supposed to be exceptionally well trained shinobi."

"You heard correctly Mr..." Naruto trailed off.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." the boy replied.

"Uchiha, huh?" Naruto asked, as Karai and Hun were very interested, "You know we also heard about your clan as well. Naturally gifted prodigies or so we've heard."

"Is that all you've heard?" Sasuke inquired, as if wondering if they heard other things about his clan.

"It's all that really matters to us." Naruto answered.

"I see."

"Alright, then. The four of you may continue to observe classes, and when we reach the sparing portion of class. You may have your chance to spar with some of the students. As long as you don't go all out." Iruka said the last part nervously.

"Not to worry," Tatsu answered, "My students know when to hold back, especially in spars." he turned to his students who nodded.

The four sat off to the side, while Naruto and his team noticed several of the classmates would take occasional glances in their directions. The one Naruto was more focused on was the boy Sasuke.

He thought to himself, 'The legendary sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre. I wonder just how good his skills are? Maybe I'll have my chance to see for myself.'

**(And there you go. Team Kappa made it to Konoha, and so far they've made quite an impression on a few people thus far. Don't miss next time where the class continues, and they get to know others in Konoha. Also I don't intend on making Sasuke an arrogant asshole like in the series or in most fiction. Because frankly that's one of the common elements of this fandom I've grown tired of having to write or deal with. See you all soon.)**


	6. Taijutsu Spar

**(And we're back again with my next installment. Here team Kappa gets to put their skills against some of the academy students.)**

As Naruto, Karai, and Hun continued to observe the classes by Iruka, some students took the occasional glance at the four, most of them being from Sasuke who was still intrigued by what either of the three were capable of.

Iruka then spoke up, "Ok, class. Time for taijutsu training. Everyone outside." the students got up and followed their instructor followed by Team Kappa.

The team stood together, as Iruka and his students stood by a sparring ring, "Ok, as part of the request, Team Kappa will demonstrate their own taijutsu skills against either of you," he turned to the Foot Ninja, "For this spar it's taijutsu only. I assume that's ok with you three?"

"No problem at all." Naruto answered.

"I'm good." Karai added.

"Same here." Hun finished.

"Good. Which of you would like to go first?" the instructor asked.

"I will." Naruto volunteered as he stepped forward.

"And would any of you like to volunteer?" Iruka asked the students.

"I'm in." Sasuke answered, as he stepped forward. As soon as he did a majority of the female students started cheering, which Karai took notice of.

Before they could begin, a short white haired man wearing the same Konoha shinobi uniform approached, "Well, looks like I arrived just in time."

"Welcome, Mizuki," Iruka greeted, "We were just about to begin Taijutsu training with our guests from the Dragon Village."

Mizuki looked over at Team Kappa, "Well, it's nice to meet you all. I am Mizuki. And you all are?"

"Tatsu."

"Karai."

"Hun."

"And I'm Naruto."

Mizuki eyed Naruto, before speaking, "A pleasure."

"Now then," Iruka continued, "Challengers into the ring."

Naruto and Sasuke took positions into the ring, as Naruto spoke to his opponent, "I'm look forward to this."

Sasuke smirked, "So am I."

Iruka announced, "Hajime!"

And with that, both Naruto and Sasuke engaged each other in hand to hand combat. With every blow Sasuke tried to make, Naruto himself dodged, and countered with a move of his own. When Naruto himself delivers some punches and kicks to Sasuke, the Uchiha boy dodged, countered, and took some blows.

As this was going on, several of the boy students watched looking impressed, while the girls were all cheering up a storm.

"Come on, Sasuke!"

"You can do it!"

"Kick his ass!"

Karai watched as just about all the girls were cheering not because of actual support, but because they wanted to see if Sasuke would acknowledge them. To her, this sickened Karai, until she took notice of a short blue haired pale eyed girl among the students remaining silent, but still watching the match with interest.

The two boys continued to pit their skills against the other, until eventually they were both looking tired. As they tiredly were ready to land another blow, Iruka called, "Stop!" the two paused as Iruka continued, "That's enough. It's clear the both of you are evenly matched. So no need for both of you to tire yourselves out than you already have."

"Oh, come on!" a girl cried all pissed.

"Sasuke was just about to win!" another girl complained, which Naruto scowled.

"Silence!" Iruka announced shutting the girls up, before turning to Naruto and Sasuke, "Both of you are certainly skilled in your own styles. This spar proved that."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, and offered his hand, "That was a good match. I've never had so much fun before."

Sasuke looked confused, before smiling, and shook Naruto's hand, "Same here. But next time we have a match, guarantee it won't be declared a draw."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Naruto smirked, before going back to their sides.

As Naruto returned to his team Hun spoke, "I thought you were great, Naruto."

"So did I." Karai agreed.

"Thanks, guys." Naruto smiled, before Tatsu spoke.

"That Uchiha boy certainly is quite an opponent, Naruto. I dare say you might have actually met your match."

"He did give me a good workout." Naruto admitted, as he looked over at Sasuke who was brushing off the girls attempts to flirt with him.

Iruka spoke up, "Now let's have some of our kunoichi in training test their skills. Karai, care to give a demonstration?"

"Certainly, but may I pick my opponent?" the girl requested.

"If that's what you want, then by all means."

Karai looked around all the girl students before her eyes fell on the pale eyed girl, and pointed at her, "You." she addressed.

The girl was taken aback and spoke shyly, "Me?"

"Yes you," Karai confirmed, "Would you do me the honor of being my sparing opponent?"

"Um, ok." the girl said nervously, as she walked to the sparing ring.

"Hinata?" one of the girls asked the other.

"Why'd you pick her?" another girl asked Karai.

"Are we not worth it to you?" another asked sounding insulted.

"Truthfully, yes," Karai answered bluntly, which got half the girls looking furious, but Karai wasn't the least bit intimidated unlike most of the boys in Iruka's class. Karai spoke up, "If my observation during Naruto's match with Sasuke proved anything, majority of you girls are just pitiful fangirls who are only focused on trying to make an impression on the class' top student. This girl however I could tell was more focused on the match and not trying to make an impression like some clueless lover girl."

The girls were still getting pissed about Karai's bashing, until Iruka cleared his throat, "Ok, calm down, everyone."

Karai spoke to her opponent, "What is your name?"

"I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"Hyuga?" Karai asked, "I've heard about your clan. Masters of the Gentle Fist art, and holders of the Byakugan eye."

"Yes, that is what we're known for." Hinata admitted, but looked dismal.

"I look forward to seeing what you can do." Karai admitted, as the two stood in the sparring ring.

"Hajime!" Iruka called.

The two girls engaged in hand to hand combat, with Karai displaying her mastery of the Foot clan's style, while dodging Hinata's strikes, but found the girl was faster than she appeared.

'This girl is quite fast and knows right where she needs to strike. Good thing I'm slippery.' Karai thought, as she dodged more of Hinata's strikes while dishing out some of her own.

As Hinata was getting into the match and pushed herself to her limits, she started looking confident. Karai who was also having fun with the fight waited, before finding the right moment and thrust her hand out onto Hinata's chest and she flew back and rolled onto the ground.

As everyone was surprised, Karai walked up to Hinata and offered her hand, "You're good. But you could use more confidence in yourself."

"Thank you." Hinata said, as she took Karai's hand and was brought to her feet.

"Well done both of you," Iruka commended them, "Ok last but not least, Hun."

Hun stepped forward as most of the students were intimidated by his size, until Chouji approached, "I'll be your sparring opponent." he offered.

"Really?" Hun asked surprised.

"Just because you're big doesn't mean you're not like everybody else. Believe me I know." the chubby boy explained.

"Well, thank you." Hun said, as the two got ready.

"Hajime!"

And so the boys engaged each other, but compared to Hun, Chouji wasn't able to make his opponent move at all. Hun slammed Chouji aside and he declared forfeit. Shikamaru went to Chouji to help him up while Naruto and Karai commended their teammate.

"The Foot shinobi really are something." Shikamaru told his classmates.

"No kidding." Chouji admitted.

"They're nothing compared to my Sasuke." the pink haired girl scoffed.

"Excuse me, Sakura," the blonde female spoke up, "Your Sasuke?!" and the two girls started squabbling with each other which Karai noticed.

"With attitudes like that towards each other or others, they'll be the first to die on real missions." she told her teammates.

"That's for sure." Naruto agreed.

"Oh, forget them." Hun replied.

* * *

Soon enough the academy let out and the students headed off for home or to do other things. Team Kappa was the last to leave, as Tatsu spoke to the three, "I have to go give my report to the Hokage. Can I trust the three of you to stay out of trouble?"

"Tatsu-sensei, this is us you're talking too." Naruto reminded him.

"That's what scares me." their sensei replied dryly, before vanishing.

Naruto turned to his teammates, "Anybody hungry?" Karai and Hun hearing their stomachs growl couldn't deny it.

So the three went to the ramen place they spotted upon arrival called Ichiraku, "Mm, this place is great." Naruto said, as he enjoyed his ramen.

"Very tasty." Hun agreed.

"Not bad at all." Karai added.

"I'm glad to see the three of you enjoying yourselves," Teuchi the chef said, "It's nice to see our ramen appreciated by foreigners."

"Well you and your daughter make quite a team to make ramen this delicious." Naruto said.

"Thank you." the chef's teenage daughter Ayame replied gratefully.

"So how long are you three planning on staying in the village?" Teuchi inquired.

"Couple days for the most." Naruto admitted.

"Well, you have a lot to look forward to here." Ayame said.

"So we've figured." Karai replied.

* * *

As it got late, the three headed for the Konoha inn and met up with their sensei, "So how'd it go with the old man?" Naruto asked Tatsu.

"All was good. I informed him of your performance at the academy and he's very impressed with all three of you." Tatsu answered.

"That's good news." Karai said.

"Since we're still set to be here for a few more days, the Hokage suggested you take the time to see more of the village. Maybe make some friends while you're at it."

"We can do that." Hun replied.

"As long as not every girl in this village are like those wannabe's at the academy." Karai said.

"Obviously most of those girls are just going through that phase. In time they will get over that." Tatsu assured them.

"I hope so. Because you wouldn't catch me acting like that over a boy." Karai boasted.

"Not in public at least." Naruto teased only to get punched in the shoulder by Karai.

"Shut up."

"Come on, let's get some rest. We got plenty to do tomorrow." Hun said, as they all washed up and got ready for bed.

As Naruto laid in bed, he heard the door open, and saw Karai in a robe walking in, "What's up Karai?"

"Didn't feel like sleeping alone." Karai said, "May I?"

Naruto smiled, "Alright." he scooted to the side giving Karai some space to slide in with him.

"So what do you think of Konoha now that you've seen it through a more mature set of eyes?" the girl asked.

"Honestly, it's not so bad.," Naruto admitted, "At least from my first day here. Won't have a good opinion until I spend another few days here to truly get a good opinion."

"Same, but I'll tell you right now out of all the girls in the academy here only Hinata seems to be more focused on being a ninja. The other girls treat it as if it's a popularity contest."

"Well, like sensei said, they'll grow out of it hopefully. And if not, whoever they each get as a sensei will hammer the cold truth of what it means to be a ninja into them." Naruto answered, as Karai smirked.

"I also feel like Hinata is going through some problems." Karai added.

"What do you mean?"

"I could see it on her face even in her eyes. Despite my commending her, she felt like she didn't deserve them. And not like she was being modest, but like something's making her feel like she doesn't deserve it."

"That is curious." Naruto admitted, "Maybe you should talk to her before we leave."

"I may just do that. And you may want to talk to her too at least."

"Why's that?"

"Well, while all the other girls were cheering on Sasuke, she was more focused on you fighting." Karai teased.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, maybe I will too." Naruto replied, as Karai spoke.

"Goodnight, Naruto."

"Goodnight, Karai." and the two fell asleep.

**(And there you go. Don't miss next time where Team Kappa sees more of the village, and meet other faces. Along with catching a traitor. See you then.)**


	7. Team Kappa's Free Day

**(Hey, guys. Back with my next installment. Hope you're all excited to see what'll happen.)**

When morning came in Konoha, at the inn Naruto and Karai woke up and looked out the window, "What a day." Karai began.

"I'll still never feel like a morning person no matter where we're at." Naruto replied.

Karai rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's get ready and see what sensei has planned." and with that the two got ready.

Soon, the three genin knelt before Tatsu who spoke, "Today I need to go over more with the Hokage. And you three fortunately aren't needed to train with the academy students today."

"In other words..." Hun began, until Naruto finished.

"It's a free day for us?"

"Exactly. You're free to do what you want. But stay out of trouble. I don't wanna have to explain to the Hokage or our master of any accidents." Tatsu warned them.

"Would it really be our fault if anyone from Konoha started anything with us and had to be taught a lesson?" Naruto asked.

Tatsu looked to Naruto giving him a squint through his mask, before turning to Karai, "Keep Naruto in check will you?"

"Of course, sensei." Karai answered.

"Hey!" Naruto called, as Karai smirked at him.

* * *

Soon enough the three decided to explore more of Konoha. They walked about the village taking it in, while several shop owners and villagers gave them curious looks.

"Honestly, why don't they take a picture? It'll last longer." Naruto grumbled to his team.

"We're foreigners here, Naruto." Hun reminded him.

"Yeah. You should expect to get a lot of attention like this." Karai added.

"Even so." Naruto said, as they carried on.

As they walked around the park, a voice spoke up, "Um, excuse me."

The trio stopped in their tracks, and turned to see a man in a Konoha shinobi uniform. He had white hair, a mask covering his mouth up to his nose, and his headband slanted so it covered his left eye. In his hand was an orange book.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry to bother you, but are you the Foot shinobi summoned from the Dragon village?" the man asked.

"We might be." Karai answered.

"Right. Would you please tell me your names?"

The three squinted, as Hun spoke, "We make it a habit to only tell our names after someone tells us there's too."

"Of course," the man said sheepishly, "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Is that better?"

"I suppose," Naruto replied, "Very well. I'm Oroku Naruto."

"Oroku Karai."

"I am Hun."

"A pleasure to meet you three. How're you enjoying your stay in Konoha?"

"It's been ok so far." Naruto admitted.

"Well, I hope you'll continue to enjoy your stay here." Kakashi said.

"We'll try." Karai replied.

"See you around." Hun said, as they left.

"Have a good day!" Kakashi called before watching Naruto and thought, 'So, sensei's son. After all this time. I know the Hokage said he was raised right while under the care of Oroku Saki, but still if only I could've been there for him.'

* * *

Team Kappa continued on before reaching a training ground, "Not a bad training ground." Naruto admitted.

"Outside where there's sun and fresh air." Hun added.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling pumped to get some training in." Karai told the boys.

"I'm feeling up for it myself." Naruto admitted.

"And it doesn't look like anybody else is using it today." Hun looked around.

"Well, then. Let's get to work." Naruto said.

And soon the three were getting some training in. Naruto and Karai were going at it with each other using their swords, while Hun was working on his own taijutsu, and fire jutsu. As Naruto and Karai's swords clashed, the two were both determined to come out on top.

Hun started a stopwatch and performed the fireball jutsu, before clicking the stopwatch, "Yes! I just beat my record for how long I can hold a fire jutsu!" he said proudly.

As Naruto and Karai continued to go at it with their swordplay, a voice called out, "Hold it!" the two stopped their sparring and saw three figures approach.

One was a boy wearing a green jumpsuit, had black hair in a soup bowl cut, along with big thick eyebrows. The second boy had pale eyes like Hinata's, and the third was a girl whose brunette hair was done up in buns like panda ears.

Naruto looked to the pale eyed boy, "You better have a good reason for interrupting our spar."

The pale eyed boy spoke, "We've never seen you three around here before."

"Well, maybe that's because we're not from around here." Karai answered, while motioning to her headband.

"So you're intruders then." the boy said suspiciously.

"Really? Jumping to conclusions before even getting all the facts?" Hun asked.

"You must make a lot of mistakes with an attitude like that." Naruto sneered.

"What? How dare you!" the boy stepped forward, only for his teammates to stop him.

"Easy, Neji." the girl began.

"And he is right," the jumpsuit boy agreed, "Making such accusations like that is very rude. Not to mention un-youthful."

The boy Neji stood down, as Karai spoke, "And we're not intruders. We're here on official business."

The girl noticed their headbands, "Foot clan headbands. So you're from the Dragon village."

"Correct." Naruto confirmed.

"Amazing," the other boy said in awe, "I heard those trained in the Foot Clan are experts in the field of Taijutsu."

"They are, among other fields as well." Karai answered, as she held onto her sword.

"I noticed your sparring from a distance," the girl began, "May I?"

The two 'sibs' looked to each other and feeling no ill intent from the girl smiled, before showing their blades to her. The bun haired girl observed the two swords up close, "Marvelous craftsmanship."

"Thank you. Been in our family for years." Naruto answered.

"Tenten has a knack for weaponry," the boy introduced the girl, "and I am Rock Lee, Konoha's handsome devil!" he posed.

"Seriously?" Karai asked, as she and her boys were disturbed by his display.

"Don't mind Lee," Tenten said, "And this is Neji." Neji said nothing, until Naruto spoke.

"So you're of the Hyuga clan."

"What of it?"

"Oh, nothing." Naruto replied, until someone suddenly dropped in.

It was a man dressed like Lee, only he wore a Konoha flak jacket, and had bigger eyebrows than Lee, "Well, good morning, everybody. How're all of you?" he posed.

"Guy-sensei, your entrances are always so youthful!" Lee cheered, as they hugged.

The others were disturbed by this display, as Naruto spoke, "I'm ready to throw up in my mouth."

"Me too." Karai agreed.

The man known as Guy looked over at the three shinobi, "Well, and who have we here? You must be the Foot Shinobi summoned here by the Hokage, am I right?"

"You are." Hun confirmed.

"And who're you?" Naruto inquired.

"I am Konoha's Noble Green Beast!" he gave them a thumb's up, "And I must know, your sensei is the infamous Hattori Tatsu, right?"

"That's right." Naruto confirmed.

"I take it you've heard of him?" Karai asked.

"Oh, yes, the famous blind swordsman with a sixth sense. Truly a fitting rival to any." Guy said with a smile.

"We'll be sure to let sensei know someone from this village admires him." Naruto said.

"Thank you very much."

"You three are certainly very capable shinobi," Lee continued, "With your talents I know you will go very far."

"Honestly, Lee," Neji replied, before speaking to Team Kappa, "You three should really enjoy your good fortune, while it lasts."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Karai asked, while crossing her arms.

"Fate has decided your destinies since the day you were each born. Don't bother trying to reach for anything out of your reach. You'll only make fools of yourselves." Neji explained coldly.

Naruto frowned, "Way to be a real dick to others!"

Guy frowned at Neji before speaking to them, "I must apologize for my students rudeness."

"Whatever. We need to go anyway." Karai said, as she showed Naruto and Hun off.

"It was wonderful to meet you all!" Lee called to them.

As Team Kappa was out of sight, Naruto growled, "Who the hell does that jerk think he is?"

"Someone with a superiority complex." Hun noted.

"If that's his attitude towards others, I think I know where Hinata's low self esteem stems from." Karai suspected.

"Well, with an attitude like that one of these days it'll be his own downfall either on a mission or against an opponent." Naruto said.

"We should probably not talk about it," Hun suggested, "Otherwise it'll just wind us all up."

"Good idea, Hun." Karai said.

Naruto began pondering, before speaking to his team, "You know. I hear Konoha has some good hot springs here. Anyone fancy a bath?" Karai and Hun looked interested.

* * *

Later on at Konoha's hot springs, Team Kappa were enjoying a nice soak with Naruto and Hun on one side, and Karai on the other.

"Ah, this is relaxing." Hun kicked back.

"Even better than the ones back home... Sort of," Naruto admitted, before calling over, "You ok there, Karai?"

"Never better!" Karai answered, as she herself was relaxing.

The three Foot shinobi continued to relax and let their troubles wash away. As Naruto relaxed he began to meditate. Through his meditation he suddenly saw the forest in Konoha in his mind, along with a big scroll, and then the academy instructor Mizuki. Only instead of the happy cheerful demeanor they saw he bore at the academy he looked malicious and crazy. Naruto could hear his crazy laughter in his head, before he woke up with a gasp.

Hun looked over, "Naruto?"

"I need to get out!" Naruto jumped out of the onsen and headed for the changing room.

Hun called over, "Karai, I think something's wrong with Naruto!"

"I'm getting out now!" Karai called back.

When all three were out and changed, Hun spoke to Naruto, "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Did something happen?" Karai asked.

Naruto collected himself and spoke, "Guys, remember that instructor from the academy?"

"Iruka?" Hun asked.

"No. The other one. The white haired man."

"Mizuki?" Karai asked.

"Yes. That's the one." Naruto confirmed.

"What about him?" Hun wondered.

"I don't know how to explain this, but I think he may be planning to steal a scroll of jutsu from Konoha's vault."

"Huh?" the two asked in shock.

"Naruto, how can you be sure?" Karai asked.

"It came to me. Like a premonition."

"And you're sure it's real?" Hun asked.

"It felt real."

"So what should we do, tell the Hokage or sensei?" Karai inquired.

"Wishful thinking, but I don't think it'll matter," Naruto replied, "We're not from this village. You think they'll believe in the words of shinobi outside their village and with no physical proof?"

"He has a good point." Hun admitted.

"Besides, if we tell the Hokage his putting others on high alert could also unintentionally be noticed by Mizuki."

"So what're you saying?" Karai asked.

"We'll catch him in the act ourselves." Naruto smirked.

"Ourselves?" Karai asked in surprise.

"That's very risky," Hun warned him, as Naruto raised a brow and the big guy continued, "I like it."

Naruto nodded, before turning to Karai, "What about you?"

"Well, it is risky. But this is what we were trained for. I'm in." she answered.

"Good. So tonight we sneak out at lights out." Naruto laid down the plan, as they were unaware the Hokage had been watching them through his crystal ball.

* * *

That night right as Team Kappa turned in, they secretly were all ready for their stakeout. They quietly slipped out of the inn window and headed for the forest.

Karai and Hun followed Naruto's lead by jumping from tree to tree, as Hun asked, "Are you sure we're getting to the spot where you spotted Mizuki?"

"Of course I'm sure." Naruto answered, as they continued on.

They jumped a few more trees, before Naruto stopped them, "What's up?" Karai asked.

"He's close. I can feel it." Naruto answered, as they looked ahead and saw a figure closing in.

When the figure got close enough, they saw the white haired instructor himself carrying a big scroll, "There he is." Naruto said, as they stayed their ground.

As Mizuki was running through the forest he was almost impaled by a bunch of kunai. He dodged the weapons before looking up and saw the three Foot Shinobi land before him.

"You seem to be in a big hurry." Karai said suspiciously.

"What're you three doing out at this hour?" Mizuki inquired while putting on an act.

"We could say the same for you." Naruto retorted.

"You don't look like you're on patrol or anything." Hun noted with suspicion.

"And that's a big scroll you got there. Why would you be running in this direction and away from where a scroll like that should be locked away?" Naruto pried.

"I don't think that's any of your concern." Mizuki scowled.

"Why not? We're shinobi and when we see trouble we investigate." Naruto answered.

"You stole that scroll, didn't you?" Karai accused.

"What if I did, what're you going to do about it?" Mizuki sneered.

"Simple, we're going to stop you." Hun answered.

Mizuki just laughed, "You stop me? You must be joking."

"We are not." Naruto answered.

"Drop the scroll now and give yourself up." Karai ordered.

"How about no!" Mizuki threw a big shuriken in their direction.

Team Kappa dodged the incoming weapon, only to see Mizuki take off, "After him!" Naruto ordered, as they followed.

The three genin pursued Mizuki with haste, until Naruto got an idea, "Guys, throw me ahead."

"You got it." Karai said, as Hun and Karai got behind Naruto, grabbed hold of him, and threw him forward allowing him to catch Mizuki and tackle him to the ground.

Upon hitting the ground, Naruto managed to knock the scroll off Mizuki's back and it rolled up to a tree. Mizuki kicked Naruto off, and got up only to see Naruto staring him down.

"What a shame you won't be going home to the dragon village." Mizuki smirked.

"Don't underestimate me." Naruto got into a stance.

Naruto and Mizuki fought each other head on in Taijutsu, before Naruto drew his sword and attacked, while Mizuki summoned another big shuriken to use as protection.

"Why would you steal a scroll from your own village?" Naruto demanded.

"Let's just say I know some people in high places who would award me gratefully for the secrets in this scroll." Mizuki answered smugly.

"You're nothing but a traitor." Naruto frowned.

"And you're just a brat who needs to know his place." Mizuki replied, as he shoved Naruto back and threw his shuriken at him.

Naruto jumped and in a matrix twist dodged the incoming projectile that impaled a tree. Naruto landed, and saw Hun and Karai arrive on scene.

"Guys!" he called.

"Ah, how fitting your teammates are here to see your demise. Once I kill you and your team, I'll see to it the Hokage will think you attempted to steal the scroll and assassinate me, the hero who stopped you. And your sensei will be charged as well with life imprisonment."

Naruto squinted at Mizuki, until voices called out, "Mizuki!" arriving on scene were the two Chunin Izumo and Kotetsu.

Mizuki smirked at the timing and spoke to his fellow chunin, "Izumo! Kotetsu! Thank goodness you made it. These Foot shinobi tried to steal the scroll of forbidden jutsu! I've managed to catch them, and now that you're here we can arrest them properly.

Izumo frowned and spoke, "You're lying Mizuki."

"What?" Mizuki asked.

"And we don't like liars." Kotetsu answered, and in a poof of smoke the two shinobi were revealed to be Hun and Karai.

"What?!" Mizuki gasped.

"Gotcha." Naruto smirked.

"But then, who are..." Mizuki turned to the other Karai and Hun that arrived earlier, who revealed themselves to have been the real Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Mizuki, you not only betray our village, but lie as well." Izumo began.

"If anyone's getting life imprisonment, it's you." Kotetsu warned him.

Mizuki frowned at this trickery, before grabbing a smoke bomb, "Not a chance!" he threw it down releasing smokescreen.

The three Foot shinobi managed to get away from the smokescreen and spot the direction Mizuki made his escape. They took off after him with determination. As they once again pursued the rogue, Karai and Hun split up from Naruto.

Mizuki felt confident he'd be able to get away only for Karai to ambush him from the side, and knocked him into a tree. Mizuki got up only to have Hun appear forming hand signs, "Fire style; Fire Dragon Bomb!" he expelled a blast of fire form his mouth in Mizuki's direction.

Karai quickly snatched the scroll before Mizuki got caught in the flames. He landed on the ground covered in burns, but he still got up.

"I'm not going to be defeated by a bunch of brats!" he declared.

"That's where you're wrong, traitor," Naruto began, as he approached Mizuki, "The next generation will always and eventually surpass the last generation. And I will prove that by stopping you." he formed hand signs.

"What?"

"Multi-Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted, and suddenly Mizuki was surrounded by an army of Naruto's. They all engaged Mizuki who couldn't stand to face all of them and was left beaten to a pulp.

Hun, Karai, Izumo, and Kotetsu arrived on scene seeing Naruto with the scroll, and Mizuki knocked unconscious.

"Naruto!" Karai called, as she ran over to him with Hun.

"Are you ok?" Hun inquired.

"Never better." Naruto replied.

The two chunin approach, as Izumo began, "That was good work you did there."

"Thanks, but how did you guys know to come here?" Naruto asked.

"We ran into your teammates and decided to switch positions to trick Mizuki." Kotetsu explained.

"Well, it's a good thing you did. But how did you even know what was going on?" Naruto wondered.

"Because of me," came the Hokage's voice, as Hiruzen and Tatsu arrived, "I have ways of seeing what goes on in the village, Naruto. And I was aware of your plan to catch Mizuki on your own."

Karai turned to Tatsu, "So, sensei, did you?"

"Yes. I was briefed on your plan, but was told to let you go through with it. After watching your display here I'm glad I did."

Hiruzen spoke to Naruto, "I understand you had reluctance with wanting to tell us about Mizuki. But remember, Naruto, I know you more than you think. I will always listen to you. Have faith in not only your teammates, but with allies as well."

Naruto thought about it and knew the Hokage was right, "Yes, sir."

Hiruzen smiled, "Good. Now then, Izumo and Kotetsu will be taking Mizuki to Konoha's jail. The rest of you return to the inn to get some rest. It's been quite a night."

"No kidding." Karai replied, as the group laughed.

* * *

The next day, Team Kappa was in the Hokage's office standing before Hiruzen, "Well, now. I am proud to say your mission has been completed."

"Arigato, Lord Hokage." Tatsu thanked him.

"Arigato." the trio thanked him.

"Lord Saki will be pleased with all three of you for the good you've done for our village." The Hokage told the three.

"Yeah. We know he will." Karai smiled.

"And, Naruto. I know Konoha will never be your home the way the Dragon village is. But remember this, you will always have a place here even if others will say otherwise."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks."

"Come on, guys. Let's go home." Tatsu said, as they left the building.

As they walked through the village, the group saw Hinata, "Hey, Hinata!" Karai called.

Hinata looked and saw them, "Oh, hello. Where are you off too?"

"We're heading home." Hun explained.

"Really? Oh, I was hoping you'd stick around a bit longer." Hinata said with a sigh.

"Sorry, but we gotta go." Naruto said.

"Will I ever see you guys again?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"For sure." Hun answered.

"Until then, you keep on training, and don't let anyone bring down your self esteem," Karai encouraged her, "You're more capable of being a shinobi than you or anyone knows."

Naruto spoke up, "And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Not even blood."

Hinata blushed at Naruto's words of encouragement before nodding, "Ok."

The three smiled, as Naruto continued, "Until next time." Team Kappa headed out leaving Hinata watching them and smiled feeling confident.

* * *

Later on, after returning to the Dragon Village, Team Kappa stood before Oroku Saki in his office explaining everything.

Saki smirked, "You three have done well. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, dad." Naruto and Karai answered.

"It means a lot to us." Hun added.

Saki nodded, "Now then. You are dismissed until further notice. Naruto. Karai. I'll see you two at home soon." Naruto and Karai nodded, as Team Kappa took their leave.

Tatsu spoke to Saki, "They really have potential to go far in their shinobi careers, sir."

Saki nodded with a smile, "Yes. I know."

**(And there you have it. Don't miss next time where Team Kappa's next big mission will be a conjoint one with one of Konoha's newest ninja teams. See you all later. And stay healthy.)**


	8. Tag Team Mission

**(Hello, everyone. Hope to see you're all doing ok given the circumstances of the world. I myself and dealing with it as best I can without going stir crazy from cabin fever. Anyway hope you enjoy my newest chapter.)**

In the backyard of the Oroku home, Naruto and Karai were busy engaging each other in swordplay, "Doing good, Karai." Naruto commended her.

"Not so bad yourself, Naruto." Karai replied equally impressed.

The two continued to clash swords, until they disarmed one another. Not wanting it to end there, Naruto smirked and tackled Karai to the ground and started tickling her.

"Naruto, stop!" she pleaded between laughs.

"But I like to hear you laugh!" Naruto sneered, as he continued to tickle her, as they rolled across the ground.

The two continued to wrestle on the ground with Karai's laughter in the air, until someone cleared their throat. The two stopped and looked over to see Hun standing by smirking. When the two realized the position they were in, they got off each other and Naruto spoke awkwardly, "How long were you there, Hun?"

"Long enough." he answered, while resisting the urge to laugh.

"This is not what it looks like!" Karai argued while blushing.

"I'm sure it isn't." Hun replied slyly.

"What're you doing here, Hun?" Naruto asked wanting to change the subject.

"Sensei needs us at Lord Saki's office. We got a mission." the big guy answered.

"Hope it's a good one," Naruto said, "I need to get out of the village and stretch my legs again."

"That would be nice." Karai admitted, as the three headed out.

* * *

When they arrived at Saki's office, they stood before him with Tatsu, "Now that you're all here we can begin," Saki began, "I've received word from the Third Hokage of an experiment to help build trust between our villages."

"What kind of experiment?" Naruto inquired.

"He would like one of our village squads to join one of Konoha's squads. And I selected your team." the leader continued.

"A team up mission?" Karai asked.

"That's unusual." Hun admitted.

"Do we know what team we'll be placed with?" Naruto asked.

"The Hokage is determining the mission and squad at the present time, but he requests you come over as soon as possible." Saki explained.

"Then we'll get packed and head right over." Tatsu answered.

"Then get going." Saki dismissed them, as they left the building.

After packing their essentials, Team Kappa was on their way to Konoha. As they walked, Naruto spoke to his team, "It's been a few weeks since we last set foot in Konoha, ya know?"

"Yeah. Wonder how it's doing?" Hun wondered.

"We'll find out when we arrive." Karai replied.

"I also hope the squad we're paired up with is easy enough to work with." Naruto said.

"You and me both." Hun agreed.

"Look alive, you three," Tatsu addressed them, "We're almost there." The three genin looked and saw Konoha up ahead so the pressed on.

* * *

Upon arriving, they headed straight for the Hokage's office where they stood before the Third himself, "It's good seeing you all again." the old man started.

"Even if it's only been a couple of weeks." Karai replied.

"So you've decided to start a squad team up for a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Correct, Naruto. I feel by having squads from other villages working together on missions can help improve our bonds as allies and even friends."

"So what is the mission you've requested us to assist on, Lord Third?" Tatsu inquired.

"All will be explained as your squad partners arrive." Hiruzen answered, until the door opened and stepping inside was Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and a pale skinned boy with short black hair.

"Lord Third." Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi, Squad Seven, welcome." the Hokage greeted them.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto greeted.

"Well, if it isn't Team Kappa." Sasuke smirked.

"So you all graduated, huh?" Hun asked.

"Of course we did." Sakura responded, as Karai looked at her skeptically.

"Even you?" the girl asked the pinkette.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura demanded.

"Calm yourself, Sakura." Kakashi told her.

Naruto turned to the other boy, "Forgive us, but we never did get your name."

"My name is Sai, and I'm very pleased to be working along side you all." he answered with a smile.

"Wait, you're the squad selected to join us on this mission?" Sakura asked Team Kappa in disbelief.

"Why so surprised?" Karai challenged her.

Kakashi spoke, "Ok, everyone, reign it in."

As they stood side by side, the Third Hokage spoke, "Now then, this mission I've selected for both squads is a C-Rank, and rest assured both teams will be getting equally paid."

"So what's our destination?" Sasuke asked.

"You will be part of an escort to the Wave country," the Hokage began, "Now then meet your client. Tazuna, you may come in now!"

Entering the office was an old man carrying a sake bottle, "About time." he said.

"Everyone, meet Tazuna. Tazuna, meet your protection."

The old man named Tazuna looked around at the two squads, "I asked for professional help, but you're leaving my fate in the hands of children?" he asked disappointed.

Five of the genin frowned while Sai felt indifferent, as Kakashi spoke, "Rest assured, Tazuna, you're in capable hands."

Tazuna still looked skeptical of the squad, but sighed, "Very well. Alright you lot, the thing is I'm a bridge builder from my home country and am currently working on a new bridge. I came here to Konoha for supplies and now I have to get back home, but I worry about being targeted."

"If he could get here without an escort then why should he have a problem getting back without one?" Naruto whispered to Hun who was just as curious.

Sakura was also curious about something, "Hang on. Why would you feel threatened about being targeted?"

Karai spoke up, "Yeah. Who would wanna waste their time going after a bridge builder?"

Tazuna muttered to himself, "You have no idea."

Kakashi spoke, "Alright then. Squad Seven, go on home and pack. Let's meet at the gates in ten."

"Hai!" the genin of Squad Seven answered, as they left the building.

"We'll go on ahead and wait by the gates." Tatsu told Hiruzen, as Team Kappa and Kakashi took Tazuna to the entrance of the village.

* * *

They waited until Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai arrived, "Ok, now that we're all here, let's get moving." Kakashi instructed, as the two Jonin led the way.

As they walked down the path surrounded by trees, the Jonin were making sure to keep their eyes peeled, as did their genin. Naruto who had been walking close to Tazuna decided to find something out, "So, Tazuna, this bridge you're building. Is there something really important about it?"

Tazuna looked at Naruto and answered, "Let's just say this bridge will be solving a lot of problems in my country."

This got the genin confused, until they walked right past of puddle of water in the road. The two Jonin, team Kappa, Sasuke, and Sai were most curious about it, but said nothing.

When they all passed the puddle, a figure in a ragged cloak and breather mask emerged from the puddle and launched a spiked chain from one of his giant gauntlets.

"Look out!" Naruto shouted, as he and karai jumped in and used their swords to deflect the chain back to the attacker.

He dodged the chain and landed on the ground, "How did you know?" he demanded.

"That puddle trick may fool a first academy student, but not us." Naruto answered.

"Hun, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, guard Tazuna!" Tatsu ordered, as the four genin surrounded Tazuna.

"Brother, now!" The shinobi ordered.

Popping from from behind Kakashi and Tatsu was another breather mask wearing shinobi. Both Jonin jumped to avoid the attack.\

The two Jonin, and Oroku siblings saw the duo stand together, as Kakashi spoke, "Meizu and Gouzu; the Demon Brothers of the Mist."

"Why would two shinobi like you be out here?" Tatsu questioned.

"We're here for the bridge builder." Gouzu answered.

"Now step aside before we make you." Meizu warned him.

"You're not laying a hand on Tazuna." Naruto answered firmly.

"Brother, let's go." Meizu said.

"Let's." Gouzu replied, as the two charged for them.

"Oh, these children." Tatsu sighed, as he stepped forward.

As the Demon Brothers went past Tatsu thinking they struck him down, each of their metal gauntlets broke much to their shock, "What?!" they gasped, only to get slugged by both Naruto and Karai. The Demon Brothers flew back and hit a tree knocking them unconscious.

"Good work, everyone." Kakashi commended them all.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"That's what we'd like to know." Kakashi replied, as he turned to Tazuna, "Tazuna, you knew you would be targeted by nuke-nin level shinobi, didn't you?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, as all eyes fell on the bridge builder.

Tatsu spoke, "Missions that involve the possibility of being targeted by shinobi like these two is above the rank of C."

Tazuna seeing no way out of this confessed, "Ok, you got me. But I had a good reason for not telling you the truth."

"We're all ears." Hun said.

"I couldn't afford anything higher than a C-Rank," Tazuna began, "The Wave country is poverty stricken. Even those richer than others are penniless."

"How is that possible?" Karai asked.

"It all started when Gato moved in on our land."

"Gato?" Sakura asked.

Sai spoke, "As in Gato of Gato Shippings?"

"The very same," Tazuna confirmed, "Ever since he moved in he started running protection rackets and other schemes to drain people out of their money. Anyone who tried to stand up to him ended up murdered. But the bridge I'm building can put a stop to it."

"How so?" Hun asked.

"Gato controls the waters in our country. But with my bridge we can bypass it and never be forced to rely on him again."

"That does sound like a very solid plan." Naruto admitted.

"Yeah, but who's to say Gato wouldn't try to find ways around Tazuna's loophole?" Karai pointed out.

Tazuna hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry I lied to all of you. I wouldn't blame you for leaving me."

"Now I wouldn't go saying that." Kakashi spoke up

"Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We'll continue with the mission." the Jonin answered.

"Agreed." Tatsu nodded.

"Thank you." Tazuna thanked them.

"But what about them?" Naruto motioned to the unconscious brothers.

Soon Kakashi and Tatsu bounded the two nuke-nin tight, before Kakashi sent a ninja hound summoning back to Konoha, "He'll inform the village of these two and our current situation." Kakahsi told Tazuna and the others.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Tatsu said, as they carried on.

As they walked Naruto was deep in thought, 'So this mission is going to involve nuke-nin now? I may be seeing what real shinobi outside my village truly fight like.'

Meanwhile somewhere in a forest inside an HQ, sat a short man looking at a very tall man sitting on a couch with a giant sword at his side, "Zabuza, those brothers you sent on my behalf have failed!"

The man known as Zabuza answered, "If they couldn't kill a simple merchant, than they weren't cut out for the job."

The man who was Gato frowned, "I'm warning you, unless that old man is dead you won't receive any payment from me."

Zabuza grabbed his sword and got up, "Don't worry, Gato. I'll deal with them myself now."

"See that you do." Gato ordered, as Zabuza left without another word.

**(And there you go. In this story Sai is not part of the Root Faction under Danzo's command, and isn't completely emotionless. He's just indifferent about a lot of things and doesn't anger or agitate as easy as most are. Don't miss next time where the two teams meet Zabuza. See you then.)**


	9. The Mist Swordsman

**(Hi, guys. I got a new chapter all lined up for you to enjoy.)**

As both squads from Konoha and the Dragon Village continued down the forest path on their way to the Wave country, Tazuna decided to get to know more about the ninja guarding him.

"I've only heard rumors about the infamous Foot Clan, and based off the way you guys fought the rumors were true."

"Yes. We of the Foot Clan are a ninja group no one would dare mess with." Naruto answered.

"Unless you wanna find out the hard way." Karai added.

"You two must be proud being the children of your village leader."

Naruto didn't know how to respond to it still knowing he wasn't officially the child of Oroku Saki, so Karai answered on behalf of them both, "We sure are." Naruto smiled knowing he was spared the pain of lying.

Kakashi spoke up, "We should be reaching our destination soon." suddenly they heard a ruffle in the bushes, and they stopped.

Hun squinted his eyes and threw a kunai at the bush causing a white rabbit to hop out in fright.

"It's just a rabbit." Sakura sighed in relief.

But the others looked at the rabbit and were suspicious of it, "A rabbit with a white coat in the middle of this time of year?" Sai asked the others.

Tatsu with his special hearing heard something coming, "Everyone, down!" Hearing that, everyone hit the dirt as a giant sword swung in and nailed a tree. They looked up seeing the weapon and Hun gasped, "Where did that come from?"

"From me." came a voice as Zabuza suddenly appeared and pulled his sword out of the tree.

"That guy's huge." Naruto gasped.

"Just like his sword." Karai added.

Kakashi squinted at the man, "That sword and your Mist headband. You must be the infamous Zabuza Momochi the demon of Kiri."

"How quaint." Tatsu added.

Zabuza chuckled, "It's ho hard to blend in with a reputation like mine. And based off both your appearances, you are Konoah's Kakashi of the Sharingan."

"Sharingan?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

Zabuza turned to Tatsu, "And based off that demon mask, your headband, and the fact you could hear my sword coming so quickly, you are the Foot Clan's famous Blind Swordsman; Hattori Tatsu."

"Correct you are." the swordsman confirmed.

"Zabuza Momochi?" Naruto gasped.

"Oh, man this is beyond what I was expecting." Karai added in equal shock.

"So you're targeting Tazuna as well?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yes. Due to the failure of those brainless brothers I have to clean up their mess.' Zabuza gripped the hilt of his sword.

"There's no way we're letting you near Tazuna." Tatsu warned him.

"Everyone, protect the client at all costs!" Kakashi ordered, as the six genin surrounded Tazuna.

"Leaving an old man's life in the hands of mere children? You'll soon regret making that choice." Zabuza warned them.

"Don't be so sure." Tatsu answered, as he removed his demon mask.

* * *

Both squad leaders engaged with Zabuza, with the Mist Ninja using his giant sword to try and cut them both down. But with Kakashi's experience and Tatsu's hearing, the two were holding their own.

"Who is that guy?" Sakura asked, while they protected Tazuna.

"Zabuza Momochi," Karai answered, "From what we learned at the academy he's a former Mist Shinobi from the land of Kiri."

Naruto continued, "Like Kakashi said, he has a reputation as the Demon of the Mist. He used to work on the Assassination group. And was also one of the legendary Seven Shinobi swordsmen. But years ago the group disbanded after a failed attempt in the assassination of the Mizukage."

"Not bad, kids." Zabuza answered, as he formed hand signs, "Water Style; Water Dragon Jutsu!" he created a dragon projectile made form water at a nearby lake and attacked Kakashi and Tatsu who dodged.

"If it's gonna get this intense, I may as well go all out." Kakashi said, as he lifted his headband to uncover his one eye to reveal with was red with three black tomoe markings in it.

"No way!" Sasuke gasped.

"So that's the Sharingan." Zabuza squinted, as Kakashi engaged Zabuza.

"What's up with his eye?" Tazuna asked.

"Sasuke, isn't that the Sharingan?" Naruto asked the boy.

"That's right." Sasuke confirmed.

"Sharingan?" Tazuna asked, as Sasuke explained.

"It's supposed to be an ocular bloodline known only to my family. It allows the user to track the movements of an opponent before said opponent even makes them."

When Zabuza used his Water Dragon jutsu again, Kakashi copied his hands signs and created one of his own. The two water dragons collided sending water all over the terrain.

"Sensei just used the Water Dragon jutsu like Zabuza." Sakura gasped.

"Another power of the Sharingan allows the user to copy the hand signs or just about any jutsu." Sasuke added.

"Amazing." Hun gasped.

Zabuza was getting annoyed with Kakashi messing with his mind by mimicking all his movements, while Tatsu engaged him sword to sword. After pushing Tatsu back he spoke, "Enough of this. Let's see how well you fight in this," he formed hand signs, "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Suddenly the air around them started getting thicker, and soon the area was covered in a heavy mist, "What's happening?" Tazuna looked around, as they could barely see anything, even each other.

"This is Zabuza's trademark hidden mist jutsu!" Kakashi called.

"I can't see a thing." Naruto looked around.

"Nobody move, we have to protect Tazuna." Sasuke reminded them.

Tatsu called out, "Clever trick, Zabuza. Unfortunately, your technique has no effect on me since I'm already blind."

"That may be," Zabuza's voice came from all around them through the mist, "But can your acute sense of hearing save you from my other specialty?"

"What other specialty?" Sakura asked her team who were just as oblivious.

"The Silent Kill technique!" Kakashi gasped, as he and Tatsu braced themselves, and suddenly each was about to get stabbed with a kunai by two Zabuza's. When it looked like the two were fatally stabbed, they were replaced by logs.

"Damn!" Zabuza cursed, as the two Jonin reappeared and attacked them, with the one Tatsu fighting getting launched backward and suddenly dissolved into water.

"So a water clone." Tatsu suspected after hearing the splash.

"How did you avoid my kill?" Zabuza demanded.

"True the Silent Kill technique is extremely silent, but when you've trained like we have even that can be avoided." Tatsu answered.

"I'll have to remember that for next time." Zabuza replied, as he engaged the two again, who were determined to keep Zabuza from slipping into the mist to disappear.

* * *

As the genin remained guarding Tazuna, Naruto spoke, "I know both our sensei's our strong, but I hope they're both strong enough against someone like Zabuza."

"I hope so too." Hun answered.

Suddenly appearing behind them was another Zabuza, "Surprise!" he attempted to slice Tazuna and the kids, only for Hun, Sai, and Sasuke to tackle both Sakura and Tazuna out of the way. Naruto and Karai quickly drew their own swords and used them to repel Zabuza's big sword.

"Oh, man, I don't think our blades are strong enough." Karai struggled.

"Don't give in!" Naruto ordered, as they tried keeping Zabuza at bay, but truthfully were starting to feel the weight of Zabuza's blade coming down.

Eventually the two step sibs broke free and jumped back to avoid the full chop. The water clone of Zabuza spoke, "You kids fight well, as far as Foot Ninja go. But compared to me you are still novices."

"Typical words from an adult." Naruto scowled.

"You think you're ninja just because you wear your village headband?" Zabuza asked rhetorically, "You have no idea what it means to be a shinobi until you've gone through what I have. Even before I was a shinobi I had already stained my hands with blood."

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"What is he talking about?" Sai wondered.

Zabuza's clone hearing their curiosity decided to enlighten them while the real one continued to fight Zabuza and Tatsu, "Decades ago, the land of Kiri was very different place. Especially the academy."

"What do you mean?" Karai asked.

"At the academy we were put into pairs and for our final exam had to fight literally to the death."

"Whoa." Sakura said in shock.

"Oh, yes. And me, well I wasn't even in the exam, and I murdered the entire class."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the man with surprise, as Sasuke spoke, "You murdered an entire class of academy students?"

"Yes. And I held no remorse for that. I worked my way up through the ninja ranks becoming infamous for silent killing. Eventually I joined the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri and gained my signature blade as you've seen it. However, my loyalty with Kiri didn't last forever for as things descended into the years of the Bloody Mist, most of my fellow comrades were killed or went rogue. I was one of them. Since then I wandered the ninja land in search for work or just killed out of sport."

"Jeez." Naruto gasped.

"So you see, only until after you've gone through the same kind of trials as me you are just children playing shinobi!" the clone laughed.

Naruto and the genin squinted their eyes, as the boy spoke, "We do not play around!" he quickly summoned hundreds of shadow clones.

"Naruto!" Hun and Karai called, as the Naruto armada attacked the water clone who used his clone sword to wipe out half of them.

"Impressive creating so many shadow clones, but not even an army of you is enough to crush me."

"Wasn't trying to crush you. I was just stalling," Naruto answered smugly, "Now!"

"What?!" the clone gasped, as Sasuke and Karai threw kunai with paper bombs attached and struck the clone in the back. The two tags ignited and blew the clone into a puddle.

"Alright!" Sakura cheered.

As Zabuza looked back seeing his clone defeated, he spoke to the adults, "I got to admit, those kids are very resourceful."

"That they are." Tatsu confirmed.

"But not even they will be able to save you!" Zabuza was about to attack again, only to find his legs stuck, "What is-" he looked down seeing black and white tiger creatures clutching his legs holding them in place, "What are these things?"

As it turned out Sai who was close to Sakura, Tazuna, and Hun held out an opened scroll, and was wielding a paintbrush.

"You've fallen prey to my super beast scroll technique." Sai said.

"Those are drawings?" Karai asked in surprise.

Sakura spoke, "Sai's jutsu allows him to bring creatures that he paints to life."

"It's handy for offense, defense, and recon." Sasuke admitted.

"Guys, you're embarrassing me." Sai chuckled.

"Enough of this!" Zabuza slayed the beasts with his sword turning them into blobs of ink.

"Still eager for more, Zabuza?" Tatsu asked.

"Because we can do this all day." Kakashi added.

"You won't have all day." Zabuza warned them, until he felt enormous heat coming up from behind.

He spun to see Sasuke and Hun both used the fireball jutsu which combined into an even bigger fireball that was on a direct course with the swordsman. Zabuza quickly used another water dragon to repel it but felt someone coming up right from behind him. He spun and saw Tatsu coming at him with both his arms vibrating. When the blind ninja pressed his hands to Zabuza, the Mist ninja gasped and was flung across the ground hitting a tree hard enough to break it.

"Whoa!" Sakura gasped.

"No way!" Sasuke was equally shocked.

Zabuza groaned, as he looked over at Tatsu, "That technique you used on me. Was that really-"

"Yes," Tatsu answered, "The sato oshi strike; a technique developed by the Foot Clan during its founding days. Known only to those of high rank such as myself and my Master Oroku Saki; The Shredder." he suddenly gasped as he dropped on one knee.

"Sensei!" Naruto and his squad cried.

"While it's a power technique, it does come with its drawbacks." Tatsu groaned.

"Don't worry, Tatsu. I don't think Zabuza will be going anywhere now." Kakashi assured him.

Zabuza growled, as he struggled to get up only for some needled to nail him in the neck causing him fall down lifeless.

The shinobi got defensive as the mist started lifting. They saw approaching was a figure wearing a mask, "Arigato, I've been tailing Zabuza for quite some time. Thanks to you guys I finally have him."

"Who're you/' Tazuna asked.

"A tracker ninja, I assume?" Kakashi asked.

"Correct." the figure confirmed, "I was tasked with locating Zabuza and bringing in his body to be properly disposed of."

Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse, "No vital signs. He really is dead," he said which got the Genin sighing in relief, especially Tazuna.

The boy went by Zabuza, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go. Thank you again." the boy disappeared with Zabuza's corpse.

"So that's it?" Hun asked.

"Looks that way." Naruto confirmed.

"That was scary." Sakura trembled.

"We better get out of here." Karai suggested, as she and Hun helped their sensei to his feet.

"My daughter and grandson might be worried, we should hurry." Tazuna said, before Kakashi fell to the ground.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, as she, Sasuke, and Sai ran up to him.

"Guess I overdid it there." Kakashi groaned, as he covered his Sharingan eye with his headband again to preserve whatever chakra he had left.

"Here let's get him to my home, my daughter is fairly good at treating wounds," Tazuna began, "And Tatsu can rest there as well."

"Then we better hurry." Naruto said, as the genin helped their sensei's along with Tazuna leading the way. What they weren't aware of was the very hunter ninja had been watching them leave through the trees and thought to himself.

'These shinobi are indeed formidable. I've never seen anyone match Zabuza the way they did together. He definitely won't be in a good mood when he wakes up." and with that he took off.

**(And there you go. Squad Seven and Kappa dealt with Zabuza, but he will be back tougher than ever. The technique Tatsu used on Zabuza was the technique Shredder used on Batman in Batman vs the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Catch you next time.)**


	10. Recuperate

**(Hey, guys. I've got a new chapter all ready. Enjoy away.)**

After a run-in with the infamous Hidden Mist Swordsman Zabuza Momochi, Team Seven and Team Kappa had taken their weak and injured sensei's to Tazuna's home where they could recover.

Tazuna brought the group to a house by the sea. Naruto looked around, "Nice set up. And right by the sea."

"Must be peaceful." Karai said.

"It's not much but it is home." Tazuna admitted, as he knocked on the door. The door slightly opened and a pair of eyes peeked out before seeing who it was. The door was unlocked and opened to reveal a beautiful woman.

"Dad!" she gasped, as she hugged the bridge builder.

"Hey, Tsunami. I'm back." he greeted.

The woman pouted, and started scolding him, "You should've been home two days ago! What kept you?"

"I'll explain later, right now we got two men down." Tazuna motioned to Kakashi and Tatsu being held up by Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and Hun.

"Oh, my. Please come right in." Tsunami welcomed them inside.

"So who're you?" Sai asked the woman.

Tazuna answered, "This is Tsunami, my daughter."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Naruto began, "Sorry to drop in like this."

"It's no worries. After all you have been protecting my father, correct?"

"Yes, we have." Hun confirmed.

* * *

Soon enough, both Kakashi and Tatsu were laying down on futons, with their squads keeping vigil over them. After Tsunami treated their wounds, all they could do was wait for them to wake up.

Sakura spoke to Team Kappan, "If Tatsu-sensei's blind how will he know he's awake?"

"Remember, Sakura, sensei has an acute sense of hearing." Karai reminded her.

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed, "When he awakes he'll be able to hear us."

Eventually both Jonin started stirring, and Kakashi spoke up, "Thank Kami I'm not dead."

"I thought for sure I was." Tatsu replied.

"Thank goodness." Sakura said in relief.

"How do you two feel?" Sasuke asked.

"I've been worse." Kakashi admitted.

"Never better." Tatsu added.

"You're lucky, your squads got you here so fast." Tsunami said.

"I don't understand why you two would use those techniques if they're so exhausting." Sakura told the two Jonin in confusion.

"Especially after already taking plenty of hits before that." Tazuna put in.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, as they say." Kakashi replied.

"So what happens now?" Sasuke awaited instructions.

"Well... they probably won't send anyone for a few days at most, but there's something I'm feeling I'm missing." the Sharingan Jonin replied

"Like what?" Karai asked.

"Well, how many hours since we saw the tracker and Zabuza?"

"About three... why?" Hun asked.

"That tracker ninja, he used senbon, and those aren't usually meant to kill unless they hit a vital spot..."

"So you're saying... The tracker was working with Zabuza?" Naruto asked in surprise, as the rest of the genin were just as shocked.

"That's my hunch." Kakashi answered.

In the forest near the ocean, the tracker ninja laid Zabuza's body out and rolled out a cloth that had many tools of different shapes and purposes. He reached for a knife like tool and went up to Zabuza's head with it but just then the swordsman's hand gripped tightly to his wrist and Zabuza opened his eye's and stared at the tracker.

"Wow, you woke up fasted than I thought." the boy said.

"Dammit, Haku, what the hell were you trying to do?" Zabuza sat up pulling the two senbon from his neck.

"I was just saving your life." Haku chuckled a little.

"Did you have to put me in a temporary death state by stabbing me in the neck?" the swordsman growled.

"Well, I had to move quickly, and the most effective way to induce temporary death is through those pressure points. And it worked right?" he asked bluntly. Zabza only grunted as the boy continued, "What are you going to do now? You really should be resting after taking such a hit from that Foot Jonin. But knowing you you'll force yourself up in half the time."

"First I'll rest, then I'll find Kakashi and Tatsu, and next time... I'll see right through Kakashi's Sharingan. And I'll make that blind fool pay for using that move on me. And why are you still wearing that mask?"

"I have many memories with this mask... very many." Haku took of the mask revealing his face looked rather feminine than masculine.

* * *

Back at Tazuna's place, the group was still cautious about Kakashi's theory, "That tracker's timing was too close." Sai noted.

"Especially after Tatsu-sensei struck Zabuza with the Sato Oshi Strike." Hun put in.

"He knew the exact spots to strike Zabuza to put him in a temporary death state." Karai said.

"Those two together make a very deadly combo." Sasuke feared.

"Exactly." Kakashi said.

"Which is why we need to be prepared for when they inevitably return." Tatsu said.

"And how're you two going to do that given your conditions?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"This is nothing, Naruto." Tatsu replied as he sat up.

"Grandfather!" came a voice.

They saw a little boy rush in and embrace the old man, "Inari, good to see you." Tazuna ruffled the boys head.

"I was so worried you had died out there!" he cried.

"Don't you worry about your grandpa." Tazuna chuckled.

Tsunami spoke to the shinobi, "Everyone this is my son, Inari."

Inari looked up from his grandpa to the ninjas, "Who're they?" he asked.

"These ninjas helped me home, Inari," Tazuna explained, "And they're gonna continue to help until I finish my bridge."

Inari looked at the group of ninja as if studying them, while the genin were curious about what was running through his head. Finally after a long silence, Inari spoke up to Tsunami, "Mom, they're gonna die!"

"Huh?" Team Kappa and Sakura asked in shock that he would say such a blunt statement.

"Inari!" Tsunami scolded him.

"Well, they are!" he argued.

"Kid, it's rude to make a statement like that to someone you just met." Naruto warned him.

"You being here makes no difference! You're just going to get in the way!" Inari continued to shout.

"Inari!" Tazuna gasped.

"You should all just go home!" Inari shouted, before bolting from the room.

The ninjas looked at the door for a bit, until Karai spoke up, "So what's got him all melodramatic?"

"I'm so sorry about Inari's behavior," Tsunami began, "But the condition of our land has been very hard on him more than any of us."

The group decided to drop it, as Kakashi spoke, "Now then, we should continue some extra training for you guys."

* * *

Later on they were outside Tazuna's home by the forest with Kakashi on crutches, "Sensei, should you really be up so quickly?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me." he answered.

"And I've dealt with much worse." Tatsu assured, as he himself stood up right.

"So what're we doing out here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you all know a ninja's most important weapon is their chakra," Kakashi began, "If you can control it you won't strain more then you need to for Jutsus and such. Learning this will make you better at using jutsu and techniques that require certain amounts of chakra."

Kakashi walked up to a tree stopping at it and closed his visible eye. Dirt swirled around his feet as he put one foot on the tree and then the other and began to effortlessly walk up the tree.

Team Seven watched intrigued, while Team Kappa smirked. As Kakashi hung upside down from a branch, he spoke, "And voila. You guys will be tasked with getting to the top of the tree," he tossed down some kunai, "Use those to mark your spots."

"Good luck." Naruto told the squad.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, what about you guys?" Sai wondered.

"We already covered this at the academy." Karai answered.

"You what?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

"Compared to your academy, we learn more than just the basics." Hun explained.

"It's true." Tatsu confirmed.

"Well, in that case, you three have some work to do." Kakashi told his team.

Team Kappa sat back, and watched as the genin of Team Seven started running up the tree, until Sasuke and Sai lost focus, but marked a spot on their trees before falling back down. However Sakura managed to make it all the way to the top on her first try.

"Yes!" Sakura pumped a fist.

"On her first try." Hun gasped.

"How about that?" Naruto crossed his arms impressed.

"I guess she's not utterly useless after all." Karai said.

"Impressive, Sakura," Kakashi commended, before turning to Sasuke and Sai, "You two keep at it."

As the two continued to practice the tree walking, Sakura came down, and spoke, "I think I'll go with Tazuna into town. Ms. Tsunami said she needed ingredients for dinner tonight."

"I'll come with," Karai offered, "I could use a change in scenery."

"We'll leave you girls to it." Naruto said.

"So what about you and Hun?" Sakura asked.

"We're gonna go spar." Hun answered.

"Don't be out too late and don't go too far." Tatsu warned them.

"Yes, sensei." the two answered before heading off.

* * *

Later on in a clearing somewhere in the forest Naruto and Hun were engaging hand to hand, before Naruto summoned three shadow clones to fight his teammate. Hun used his brute strength to take two of them out, before forming hand signs.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he started spitting multiple fire balls at both Naruto's managing to take out his clone, while the real one dodged.

As Naruto got close to Hun he started kicking his torso repeatedly before sweep kicking him knocking him onto his back.

"Not bad, Hun." Naruto helped him up.

"Thanks. Not so bad yourself." Hun replied.

As they sat down for a break, Naruto spoke, "I can't get over what Kakashi said."

"I know. Zabuza still alive, and that supposed Hunter ninja was working with him." Hun added.

"Not to mention what Zabuza said about himself. Hard to imagine ninja like him to have lived such a life." Naruto said.

"That's partly what made him so infamous." Hun reminded Naruto.

"Maybe, but I hope when I go down in history I won't have his kind of track record."

"Well, would you murder an entire academy class?" Hun asked rhetorically.

"Of course not!"

"Then you're on the right track." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Hun's attempt to lift his spirits.

Meanwhile in town, Tazuna, Sakura, and Karai were walking around purchasing ingredients for Tsunami. Unfortunately for them getting the ingredients wasn't so easy. The whole town looked like the slums, with people living on the street with ragged clothing, children holding make shift signs asking for food or work. Even the shops themselves were low on supplies and food.

"This is terrible." Sakura said in shock.

"And this isn't even the worst part." Tazuna replied.

"Everything's this way because of Gato?" Karai asked the old man.

"Unfortunately," he sighed, "There was a time this town used to be full of life and energy. People were happier, nobody went hungry. But when Gato moved in, everything changed. His protection rackets put everyone in poverty, and anyone who disagreed paid with their lives."

"I can't believe one man alone could do this much to a whole town." Sakura said in sorrow.

"That's why we need this bridge. It's our only hope for the future."

Karai nodded, as she looked at a woman and her two children huddled together wishing for luck to bless them. Smiling, Karai walked over and reached into her bag before leaving plenty of the food she packed on her trip for them. The three looked at the kunoichi who spoke, "You need this more than I do."

The mother smiled with tears in her eyes, as her children brought the food over so they could share. Karai took her leave with Taunza and Sakura.

* * *

As it got late, everyone returned to Tazuna's place where Tsunami had finished making dinner. They were all seated around the table each enjoying their meal.

"This is very delicious, Ms. Tsunami." Tatsu commended.

"Thank you, Tatsu."

"Nothing like a good meal after a long day of training." Naruto said, which made Inari flinch and glare.

"So Sasuke, Sai, how did you guys do on your exercise?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we didn't make it all the way to the top." Sai admitted.

"But we came close," Sasuke added, "By tomorrow we'll be sure to reach it."

"We're counting on it." Karai said.

"Yeah, we need everyone here to be at the top of their game if we're going to have any chance in protecting Tazuna until the bridge is finished." Naruto put in.

At that moment, Inari stood up and walked out of the room without saying anything. Naruto spoke up to Tazuna and Tsunami, "Is he always this rude to guests?"

The two sighed, as Tsunami spoke, "I'm sorry about my sons behavior. But as I mentioned before, the situation in Wave has greatly affected him more than the two of us."

"Why is that?" Kakashi inquired.

"It's because Gato killed his father." Tazuna answered.

"Huh?" the genin gasped.

"Whoa." Naruto gasped.

"Well, not really his father," Tsunami injected, "He was my second husband. A few years ago Inari fell into the water and this man named Kaiza saved him. He taught Inari about being brave and protecting those precious to him. Then when Gato came to Wave, only Kaiza stood up to him, and that in turn cost him his life. Since then Inari has given up on all hope that our country could be saved from Gato's cruel reign."

Naruto thought deeply about this and could see why Inari could have such an outlook on life and doubt he and his team of Squad seven could do anything to help them. But he wasn't about to let Inari's doubts keep him from doing what he knew had to be done. Just because this kid has given up all hope doesn't mean he would.

Karai and Hun looked at Naruto and could tell exactly what was on his mind. Sharing his belief they also weren't going to give into doubt and see the mission through till the end.

**(And there you have it. The group recuperated, and now they ready themselves for when Zabuza returns.)**


	11. Important Lessons

**(Welcome back. I got a new chapter all set for you guys.)**

When the sun came up over the land of Wave, at Tazuna's place, Sakura came down rubbing her eyes, "Morning." she groaned, before seeing everyone sitting at the table, but noticed one was missing, "Where's Naruto?"

"He went out early to get in some meditation." Hun answered.

"This early?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"That's my brother for you." Karai replied.

Sasuke got up, "I'm going on a walk."

"But we just started eating," Sakura spoke up only to see his plate was empty, "That was fast."

* * *

Meanwhile out in the woods, Haku was walking through the forest in a pink yukata carrying a basket while picking herbs. He looked over and to his surprise saw Naruto meditating with his back against a tree trunk. 'It's him...' Haku recognized Naruto from the Foot Clan squad. He walked over to him kneeling down. He slowly reached his hand to Naruto's throat and inches before he grabbed it he stopped and grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"You're gonna catch a cold out here. Wake up." Haku shook him and Naruto opened his eyes seeing Haku

"Oh, man, that was a long meditation." Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Haku asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, so why are you out here?"

"I'm just picking herbs, for medicines."

"Are you a medic?"

"Sort of."

"What's your name?" he asked.

Haku was hesitant before answering, "My name's Haku."

"I'm Naruto."

"A pleasure." Haku replied.

"Hey, you want some help? I got the time." Naruto offered.

"Sure."

So they started collecting many herbs until Naruto spoke, "You sure start work early, huh?"

"I like it early; it's when things are calmer, though I didn't think I'd find anybody sleeping out here." Haku explained.

"I was meditating. I got so into it I must've dozed off." Naruto answered.

"I see. Are you a ninja because I noticed that headband on you."

"You did, well to answer your question. I am a ninja. The headband symbolizes my loyalty to my village." Naruto answered.

"I bet you're very strong. Is there someone in your life that's precious to you?"

"Sure I got lots of people that are important to me."

"That's good, because once you have something precious to fight for, then and only then you'll be at your strongest." Haku said.

Naruto smiled before speaking, "What about you? Is there anyone important in your life?"

"I have... One." Haku answered.

"I see. And would it happen to be Zabuza?" Naruto squinted.

Haku froze in place before slowly turning around to face Naruto, "How?"

"My sensei may have an acute sense of hearing, but I'm able to perceive one through the sound and tone of their voice. And you sound just like that hunter who was supposed to have 'killed' Zabuza."

Haku remained silent, as Naruto continued, "So you're really his accomplice. Where is he now?"

"I won't say." Haku answered, as he was about to reach for some needles he had hidden on his person.

"Alright, then answer me this. Why do you follow Zabuza?"

Haku was taken aback by this question and answered, "Because he saved me."

"Saved you, from what?"

"Loneliness." He answered.

"What?"

"I was alone for years until Zabuza found me."

"You're an orphan?" Naruto asked sympathizing.

"I am. Ever since when my father tried to kill me."

"Your dad tried to kill you, why?" the boy asked in surprise.

"Because of this." Haku said, as he held out a hand and suddenly materializing in it was an ice crystal.

Naruto was astounded, "How'd you do that?"

"It's my bloodline."

"You've got a bloodline?"

"Yes. Because of this bloodline my father tried to kill me as he did my mother." Haku explained sadly.

"I don't understand."

Haku began explaining, "You see I was born in Kirigakure, and many years ago bloodline families were loathed upon because everyone felt that such families were the cause of shinobi wars. When my father found out the woman he married was part of a bloodline of Ice Style users he murdered her with extreme prejudice," Naruto looked in shock, as Haku continued, "Because of this I ended up killing my father in my own rage. Since that day I was on my own with nowhere to call home. Then Zabuza found me and took me under his wing, teaching me how to control my bloodline that he would use to his benefit. From then on I was Zabuza's tool, nothing more and nothing less."

Naruto frowned, "A tool? What a load of garbage!"

Haku was surprised at his outrage but spoke, "That's the life of shinobi. we're all tools used under the order of the village leader."

"Maybe through a perspective like that, but it's not how I feel!" Naruto argued.

"It's all I have. Zabuza brought me out of my lonely life and gave me a new purpose." Haku continued to explain.

"Well, that purpose is pathetic. People shouldn't have to be treated like tools, even you."

"Even if I could change it wouldn't matter because I have nothing else to live for," Haku answered only to get punched in the cheek by Naruto, "Don't you think that was uncalled for?" he rubbed his cheek

"Everyone has something to live for. You just need to find it!" Naruto frowned.

"Naruto…" Haku gasped.

Naruto continued frowning, until it softened, "Go."

"What?"

"Go now, before I change my mind."

"Why're you letting me go?"

"I'm giving you time to come to your senses. And if you haven't by the next time we meet, then I won't hold back."

"I understand." Haku nodded as he got up and bowed his head before walking off.

Naruto sighed, until he saw Sasuke approach, "What's going on here?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"Nothing." Naruto replied.

"Well, come on. You need to eat." Sasuke said, as the boys headed back to Tazuna's.

* * *

Later that day Naruto and his squad were sparing while Sasuke and Sai continued orking on the tree walking exercise, until they finally got it done.

That night when the Genin got back they explained to Kakashi about how Sai and Sasuke succeeded in the exercise. When everyone finished dinner Kakashi gave out instructions, "Well, seeing as how you've all completed your training exercise starting tomorrow you're all bodyguards for Tazuna." Kakashi explained.

"Hmm." Sasuke smirked.

"Excellent." Naruto smiled.

"In a few more days, the bridge will be finished," Tazuna began, "I have all of you to thank for that."

"You've all done great, however you should still be careful." Tsunami warned them.

"We will." Naruto answered but noticed Inari flinching a bit.

Inari looked at Naruto disgusted by his carefree attitude, "But why?" he asked looking down letting a few tears drop. Naruto and the others looked over confused until Inari stood up slamming his hands on the table shocking everyone, "All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gato's got a whole army that will kill you!" Tsunami and Tazuna were shocked by the boy's outburst, "All these cool things you all say doesn't mean anything! No matter what the strong always win and the weak always lose!"

Naruto frowned at Inari being such a buzzkill, and spoke, "Look kid just leave us to do our job," Naruto began, "Besides quantity doesn't always matter. One person alone can always make a huge difference."

"Just shut up!" Inari snapped, "Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country! Always laughing and playing around, you don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt! You know nothing of what anyone here has ever dealt with!"

Naruto whose kept his cool up until now couldn't take it anymore even from a child. He slammed his own hand on the table and shouted, "ENOUGH!" this got Inari frightened, "I am not going to stand here and take grief from a snobby crybaby victim who thinks he's the only one that's had to deal with problems. And if you had half a brain you'd be wiser not to judge people before actually getting to know them. So you go ahead and whine and complain for all I care. At least I'm trying to make a difference instead of dishonoring my father by behaving like a pathetic coward like you are now!"

Inari who was already miserable from his own pity party just got sadder from the bomb Naruto dropped on him. Sakura turned to Naruto frowning, "Naruto, you went too far!"

Naruto turned to Sakura and answered, "Stay out of this, Haruno!" Sakura jerked back, "The last thing I wanna hear is something like that coming from you! Everyone no matter what the age has to learn the facts about life. Bad things happen. But at least I try to do something about it and not make everyone else around me feel as miserable as I do," he tried to calm down before turning to Tsunami, "Thank you for the meal." he started walking away.

"Where're you going?" Hun asked.

"To cool off before someone else says something that'll really make me lose it." he walked for the door.

"Hold on, we'll come with!" Karai called, as Naruto walked out the door.

Hun spoke to Tsunami, "Thank you for the food, miss."

"We really appreciate it." Karai added, as they headed for the door.

As they walked behind Sakura, both of them ended up smacking Sakura in the back of her head, "Ow! What was that for?!" she demanded.

"For sticking your nose where it didn't belong." Hun answered while frowning at her.

"You really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut when someone, especially Naruto is teaching a lesson everyone needs to know," Karai added equally angry, "Otherwise you're just making yourself look more like an idiot than you already are." Karai and Hun continued along leaving the house.

Sasuke got up and spoke to Sakura, "You just can't resist making enemies, can you, Sakura?"

"Sasuke?" she asked in confusion.

"I agree," Sai got up, "We're supposed to be a team with Naruto and the others, and yet you can't seem to stop yourself from making any of them out to be the bad guy."

"Thank you for the food, miss, but we really have to go too." Sasuke told Tsunami, as he and Sai left.

Soon it was just the adults, Sakura, and Inari left with Sakura feeling guilty over what she said, while Inari was just whimpering.

* * *

Out in the forest, Naruto was sparing against both Karai and Hun at the same time, with Naruto going all out and not holding back. Karai dodged Naruto's moves with her own quick reflexes, while Hun used his strength against Naruto.

Soon the three wore themselves out as Karai spoke to her brother, "Feel better?"

Naruto panted, "Much."

Hun spoke, "Naruto, don't let what Inari and Sakura say get to you. You're better than that. Better than they'll ever know."

"You think I was too hard on them?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Of course not," Karai replied, "You're right. Inari's got to get over what happened no matter how painful it was and not bring everyone else down with his own pity party. And Sakura... She's the one that needs to learn about manners. And here I was ready to think she wasn't utterly useless. But if she keeps an attitude up like that then she's not going to have any allies who will help her if she doesn't learn to be a better person."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, guys."

"What're friends for?" Hun asked, as the three hugged it out.

Meanwhile in Gato's lair, the man himself stood before Zabuza who had Haku at his side, "You know your orders?"

"Yes, Gato. Tazuna will fall as well as his bridge."

"Excellent." Gato smirked before leaving.

As soon as he was gone, Zabuza spat, "Like I care about your needs. I have more personal matters to deal with tomorrow. Right, Haku?"

"Yes, Zabuza." Haku answered without question.

**(And there you have it. Naruto gave Haku a chance to do the right thing, while gave Inari and Sakura a talking too. Don't miss next time where it's a fight on the bridge.)**


End file.
